Alice's Tale
by Liz08
Summary: Alice Thatcher is her father's daughter. But what will happen when she trys to follow in his footsteps and gets caught in a love triangle between her worse enemy and the future king of England? OC/OC and original character parings as well. NO SLASH!
1. Prologue

Hi, I was watching A Knight's Tale last night and while trying not to cry (unsuccessfully

Hi, I was watching A Knight's Tale last night and while trying not to cry (unsuccessfully.) (R.I.P Heath!!) I came up with this story line. This is only my second solo fic (I usually right with my sister, our shared account is Cassie08) so please let me know what you think and if you're a Twilight fan (an Edward Fan.) check out Singer, my Twi-fic.

_**Cast other then Original: **_

**Lady Alice Thatcher: **Kristin Bell

**Sir Michael Adhemar of Anjou: **Tom Welling

**Edward II, the Black Prince of Wales: **Robert Pattinson

**Noah:** Jackson Rathbone

**Prologue Hope**

Thatcher. This name has gone from the bottom of Cheapside to nobility, but when one thinks this name they are more likely thinking of Sir William Thatcher. And who can blame them? Sir William was – still is - a paragon of Knighthood and all that should be held high in ones life, such as believing in what's in your heart, fighting for what you want, friendship, true love, and family. Few know of Lady Alice Thatcher.

I have been living in my father's shadow from the moment I was born. It was no secret to me that he wished for a son, what knight did not? I yearned for his acceptance at a young age, following him around as if I was an extra shadow, which was easy given that I favored him so; blonde hair and determination that shown out. Finally, after catching me at age eight easily besting Noah, Roland and Christiana's son, at the sword and a long drawn out argument with my mother, he began to train me as a knight.

"Not that you'll be allowed to compete." He reminded me with a smile that had an apology behind it.

"You did when you weren't allowed." At eight I did not see the difference between my own situation and his.

"Well, Alice, I don't believe you'll be able to hide as I did." He had replied.

After five years I had realized that my dream of competing was impossible. While my mother had thought I would grow out of my phase of wanting to follow in my footsteps, I realized just how hard it would be to hide the fact that I was a women without my armor on. Though I looked more like my father, I had my mother's sharp, clearly famine fetchers also I was growing from a girl to a woman.

Five more years past and my mother began to think of finding me a husband before became an old maid, while Father, Geoffrey Chaucer (Uncle Geoff), Noah, his father, Wat Falhurst, Kate the Farrier, and I went to every tournament that was close. While Noah competed in Archery, I analyzed every match in the Joist and Sword.

The summer of my 19th year, my dreams finally had the hope of coming true…

"They've agreed! They've agreed!" I called happily as I ran from the village back to my home on that bright, day that I shall never forget even if I live to be a 100.

"Who's agreed what?" Noah yelled after me as I past him. He looked like his father as well, only small around the middle. His dark hair was cut short and he had been practicing for the next tournament before his home while Roland instructed him.

I did not bother stopping. Past Kate's forge and home as well, I heralded my news. Finally I reached the end of the road where my home lay and ran around to the stable where I knew Father would be. Sure enough he was saddling up one of the horses for my afternoon training.

"Father," I said hardly about to contain my excitement.

"What is it, Alice?" He asked looking at me with mild concern, his brows drawing together.

"They've agreed! All the Lords whom host tournament have agreed to allow any women of noble birth to compete at their own risk! They say King Edward backed this fully!"

"What? That's wonderful!" He swept me into a crushing hug as he had done the first time I had broken a lance in practice list. As we celebrated, Mother came into the stable curious as to what all the noise was. "Jocelyn!" Father said quite ecstatic as he released me and hugged her as well. "They have agreed! Alice can compete!"

"Oh, Alice." She said smiling at first, but then her face fell. "But the other knights won't be as pleased with this…"

"I'll command their attention and acceptance with the tip of my sword and lance." I said smiling mischievously.

"You'll do more then that, dear." My father had said that.

I wished then that I knew how true his words were and what terrible road lay hidden just behind the horizon…


	2. Chapter 1

Wow… I really didn't think anyone would read this, but I guess I was wrong

Wow… I really didn't think anyone would read this, but I guess I was wrong!! I hope you're enjoying this and please let me know what you think! Here's chapter 1! This is a little short, but I promise the next one will be longer!

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

"There. How's that?" Kate asked taking a step back from me. She had just finished helping me strap on the new armor she had made for when I go to tournament. I had just been using my father's old set that was still too big for me really.

"Prefect. It's even lighter then Father's old armor that I use." I said smiling brightly. "It fits a hundred times better as well." I moved in it as easily as if I was wearing only a cloth shirt.

"Why don't _I_ get armor?" Noah asked failing to keep the humor out of his voice as he leaned against one of the support beams that held up the roof of Kate's forge. He was seemingly busy lashing the arrowheads that Kate had made him to the shafts of his arrows.

I couldn't help but laughed. "When did archery become so dangerous that one needs armor for it?"

"Since you're completing in tournament now." Noah replied matter-of-factly.

"What difference does that make? I'm in the joist and sword, not your event." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"True, but you'll be able to come and watch me now and in doing so you'll turn many heads." He laughed again. "I might actually win!"

"Noah, I'm afraid you'll have to win on your own, I'm hardly anything to stare at."

"Dear, dear little Alice, you _are_ blind." Noah came over and placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. He towered over me by at least six inches. I shrugged it off. "You have been sheltered in this little village far too long."

"I've been out of the village and I've been to tournaments before." I said growing a bit angry at his words.

"Not in the past two years. Believe me; you've changed from a scrawny little girl into a woman in that time." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. I glared at Kate, who was snickering at the scene before her. "In a dress, with your hair down, no man would be able to keep his eyes off you."

I snorted at that. "You manage to."

Noah laughed again. He had gone back to leaning on the beam and messing with his arrows. "Yes, but only because you're more like my sister. If we married that would be sick."

"Very true." I agreed laughing as well.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

I was helping Father pack up the wagon we were taking along with us to the tournaments when Uncle Geoff arrived, the afternoon after I had gone to Kate's. Noah was back at his home, helping Roland get things ready for them as well, this would only be the second time that Noah was completing in the whole tournament tour and it would be the first time I would come on the full critic.

"Well, Alice, I wish you best of luck." Geoff said smiling down at me. "I know you'll make us all proud."

"Wait. What?" I said honestly shocked. I nearly dropped the crate with my spare shield and armor in it on my toes, which was much heavier then the armor Kate had made me. "You're coming with us, aren't you?"

"I wish I could but…" He started but just ended up shaking his head. He obviously didn't have a proper excuse.

"Act as my herald and you'll receive a percent of the winnings that are sure to fall from the heavens like rain."

Father had apparently just exited our home and was making his way toward us because I heard him scoff.

"'Fall from the heavens like rain'?" Uncle Geoff repeated, looking at me skeptically with his hands on his hips. He then looked over my head at my father. "I believe she's been around us to long for her own good, Will."

"Why do you think I'm letting her do this?" Father replied with a slight chuckle. He set down the wooden shield he had just carried out, the one that they would put on the lists.

Geoff walked over and rubbed his chin as he looked at it. It was green with a black phoenix and redish-orange fox on it. "A fox and phoenix. An odd combination, Alice."

"How so?" I asked. This shield had special meaning to me. "The phoenix to honor Father and you lot and the fox to honor Mother. Also, it's a prefect representation of me."

"Is that so?"

I nodded. "Rebirth, a new chance at an old dream." A smile slowly pulled at my lips as I looked down at the shield. "And clever."

Geoff laughed, but wrapped an arm around my shoulder in a sort of hug. "Alright, you win. I shall herald for you."

"Thank you, Uncle Geoff!" I leaped up and hugged him tightly.

"Alright, alright." He said struggling to remain up right. He patted my back and I finally released him, smiling brightly. "You know Phillipa isn't going to like this at all…"

"Uncle Geoff, don't even act like you haven't asked her if you could go." I said folding my arms.

"She's meeting us in London."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"So… what tournament is first on the tour?" I asked as I lead my horse, trying to save its strength as much as I could. Of course, it was an excellent horse and in great health, but I saw no need to ride when it was no trouble for me to walk with everyone else.

"Rouen." My father and Roland answered together.

"Lovely." I said smiling.

Noah rolled his eyes. "What are you a knight or a woman?"

I shoved him. "A woman that happens to be a knight."

Kate laughed, "Noah, you're to much like you're father."

"What's wrong with that?" Roland asked a little defensive.

"A few things." Wat, Kate, and I replied together.

Noah shrugged and that only made me laugh.

I couldn't think of a better company to have with me as I started that journey. I didn't realize then that a few of them would turn against me for a reason that I felt was stupid, but they saw as disloyalty.


	3. Chapter 2

I'd like to give a big thanks to brunette-in-black and wierdunusualchick for their wonderful reviews

I'd like to give a big thanks to brunette-in-black and wierdunusualchick for their wonderful reviews!! Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear from you lot. On with the chapter 2!

**Chapter 2 First Meetings**

I sat side saddle now as I waited for Uncle Geoff to show mine and Noah's patrons (I really have no clue who this is spelt and I have loaned my A Knight's Tale DVD to a friend so I can't check. So, if anyone knows how it is really spelled I'd be grateful if you could let me know.) to the List Tendons. I really wasn't sure how the whole Nobility thing worked, but somehow Christiana's name pulled enough weight for Noah to compete.

"How can you stand to sit like that?" Noah asked me out of the blue. He was also seated in his saddle now, not that he needed a horse, but it looked better if a knight had one. Being a man and not being stuck in a dress, how I longed for my leggings and tunic now, he could sit properly.

"I often wonder that myself." I replied. I had been watching Geoff introduce us, the Tendons kept glancing at me, then asking him something.

"I'm serious. I've never seen you ride like that before…" He continued.

"Mother forced me to learn and honestly, if you saw me the way I am now and someone told you that I was here to compete, what would you say?"

"That who ever told me was lying or you were not in your right mind." Noah replied with a chuckle.

"Well, we both know the ladder is true." I mumbled. I was shocked to see that Noah had been right; almost every knight or squire that passed us that were anywhere near looking my age was staring at me. I felt that even if I had my armor one I'd feel exposed.

"Adhemar is here." I heard my father's voice and I turned to look where he, Roland, and Wat were standing gazing up at the lists. "I thought he retired the year after I did…"

"Well, though it maybe hard to believe, it could be his son." Roland folded his arms as he looked at the yellow and black shield.

"That's possible." Father agreed. "Adhemar certainly isn't the type to let a daughter go around breaking lances…"

"Lucky for me, you are." I called with a smile.

"Very lucky." Was his answer.

Uncle Geoff came walking back over to us. "It a bit a convincing, but they accepted the fact that a woman actually wished to compete and that Alice knew the danger of the events she is in. You think I was speaking Latin to those close-minded fools! What's wrong?" He had just noticed the look on his old company's faces.

"Adhemar's here." Wat said.

"Oh, it appears we'll be reliving to good old days then…" Geoff said.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

As the others went off to set up our tents, I rode up next to my father. "May I go look around the tournament grounds?"

He nodded. "Just remember the other knights underestimating you is one of your advantages."

"I won't start any fights." I promised. With practiced grace, I dismounted my horse and handed the rains to my father. After a quick hug, I went off into the crowd, blending in within a moment.

I had always wanted to wonder around Rouen, see the church where my mother had first embarrassed my father. This city, this tournament, held many of the stories I was told as a child. This was were not only my parents met, but where Kate had joined the group. Where Uncle Geoff had admitted his little problem with gambling, which he was now over thankfully… well other then betting on the tournaments.

As a walked down the crowded streets a knight that could have been a few years older then me, stared as he passed. He was clad in red and black clothing and had dull brown hair that was about to his shoulders. His eyes seemed to be the only memorable thing about him other then his garments, they were a vivid green. "Lady, I will win this tournament for you!" He called before he had moved completely away from me.

I forced myself to smile sweetly at him and nod politely. He beamed back at me; that seemed to have pleased him. I couldn't wait to beat him if he was either of my events. It was likely that he was.

"You must grow wary of that." A voice said from behind me.

When I turned my breath caught in my chest. The knight that addressed me now was amazingly handsome. Dark hair that had just the slightest curl at the end of some of the locks, clear gray eyes that shown like steel, yet were as transparent as a plain of uncolored glass. I could tell he was much taller then me, even though he was seated on a black horse that looked more suited for a battle field, then in the joist. He clearly had muscles to spare under his dark clothing; that appeared as though it was made of the highest quality.

"Actually that is the first time it has happened." I replied, turning away from him as I realized that I was staring at him as he was at me. I continued down the street and wasn't surprised that he drew closer as I walked.

"Then allow me to be the second." He said in a voice that reminded me of silk. "I will win this tournament for you."

"You don't even know me." I pointed out. "How are you to win if you do not know who you win for."

"An excellent point, but if you do not tell me your name, I will simply have to win it solely from your beautiful memory."

"Alice." I replied simply, smiling to myself. I didn't look at him as I asked, "Do you have a name? Or only pretty words?"

"Michael." His reply was in the same tone I had used. I thought his name suited him quite well, named for an arch angel and he had the face of one.

"I pray that your skills in tournament are as superior as your heavenly namesake, your competition looks steep."

"Perhaps not as excellent as the angel's, but my skills are above any knight here, I assure you, Lady Alice." Michael said confidently.

Alice smiled to herself brighter; she was already looking forward to showing him just how wrong he was.

"Michael!" A sharp commanding voice called over the crowd. If Michael's voice had been silk, this voice was the edge of a sword.

I turned to look at who had yelled at him, I confused me that he had cringed at his own name, but I supposed I would've done the same given the tone it had been said in. The man I sat now was also dressed in black garments and favored Michael in many ways, but his face lacked the angelic appearance that he had.

"Coming, Father." Michael called back. I felt realization dawn on my features. He gazed down at me once again. "Until we meet again, Alice." He nodded, then turned his horse around and rode toward his father.

"You are due for practice in ten minutes." I heard the man's sharp voice say as Michael reached him.

"I was on my way…" He replied.

His father glanced at me with cold eyes. "I hardly believe that. You can chase any woman you please at the banquet after you've won this tournament. Come along."

I waited until I couldn't see Michael's dark hair anymore before I continued with my walk. That had been an interesting occurrence.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

When I arrived at the area where our tents were sit up, my father was waiting on me, a sword in his hand and my training gear lay out from me.

"Last minute practice won't hurt." He said when I groaned and started to complain. "Go change." I happily when into the tent and took of my dress and put on a pair of my usual clothes. After pulling my hair back with a ribbon I exited the tent.

"Let's get this over with. I'm due in the lists in an hour." I picked up my practice sword and padding and followed Father to a clearing. He waited while I put on the pads. "Ready." I received first, blocking all but one of my father's blows. When it was my turn to strike, I got five hits against him. "Who am I facing first?" I asked, after my run in with Michael I had forgotten who Uncle Geoff had said.

"Hector of Cornwall." He adjusted his left shoulder pad before moving on to round two.

"Never heard of him." I commented as I blocked his next shots.

"Nor have I."

"This should be interesting then." I stuck the shoulder he had been messing with. He rubbed it a moment, and then aimed at my side. I blocked.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about."

I had won the second round as well. "Let's hope you're right, Father."


	4. Chapter 3

Hello again

Hello again. Well, I'm really not use to typing this much, so I have nothing to say then time. Thanks again to brunette-in-black and weirdunusalchick for the reviews! Without no further ado, Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3 Surprises**

I rode to the lists in full armor. I'm sure I looked like a scrawny boy that had no idea what he was doing, rather then a young woman that had been studying the joust since she could understand the rules. It was prefect.

Once again I received a number of stares as our group headed to the stadium, only this time it was not my beauty that had them staring. There were many snickers and all out laughs. I heard a great many comments such as "Look at that one! He'll withdraw after the first lance!" or "Is that a stable boy that's stolen a horse or a scare crow?" and my personal favorite, "So a girl is going to joist! Oh sorry, Sir, didn't mean to insult your boy…"

Father had just smirked as he led my horse. "Alice you're going to show them all." He whispered to me.

"You told Uncle Geoff that he couldn't announce me, right Father?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," Geoff answered from my right side. "I got the awful news, but you wait until finals when everyone knows you are a force to be reckoned with, I shall give you an announcement that will put any I gave Will to shame!"

"Of course you will." I said with a slight laugh, I had heard the ones that Uncle Geoff had given my father and I doubted that he could do any better for me. "I wish Noah didn't have to be at the archery field now, he and Roland are going to miss the show."

"Don't worry; he'll get to see one of your other matches." Father reassured me as we reached my starting block at the left end of the stadium. I made a few last minute adjustments as the other knight was being introduced. Wat handed me a lance, green and purple striped.

"If by some chance he does win, I'll fong him." He told me with a smiled.

"I hate to disappoint you, Wat, but he won't win." I said smiling, though he couldn't have seen since my visor was down.

"Now remember, Alice, he weights more then you and is stronger so jab the lance in as you strike him." Kate told me.

"We don't know anything about this Hector, it doesn't appear that he's underestimating you, so don't underestimate him. And don't-" Father started, but I cut in.

"Take my eyes off of my target."

"Right. You're ready." He reached up and put a hand on my shoulder. "Go make us all proud."

"I will." I squared my shoulders as I waited for the flag to drop. I watched my opponent, he was in armor that was darker then mine, heavier as well, but finely made. His white horse could have been the twin to Michael's if it was not for the color, strong and was pawing at the ground ready and waiting to run.

A flash of red and gold, snapped me back to where I was as the flag dropped. I kicked my heels in and tight to my reins and lances as my horse launched forward, racing toward Hector's. His lance was red and gold. As we neared each other, I pulled my lance up into the cradle of my arm and held it parallel to the ground perfectly.

His blow stuck true on my left shoulder, breaking the lance. That didn't stop me from pushing my blow forward, hard into the center of his chest. It splintered as well. Both of us remained on our horses. I turned and headed back to one.

"He's good." I said throwing my used lance to the ground as Father took the bridal of my horse to hold it steady. "He's aim is off though."

"He raises his chin like all the others. His lance moves to the left more the he intends it to." Father said as Wat handed me another lance.

I rolled my left shoulder were he had stuck me, it still stung a bit. "So, if I lean in before he strikes, the shot might graze off?" I asked just to be sure. Hector was almost ready; it looked like I had knocked the wind out of him good from my blow to his chest.

"As long as he strikes on the left again, if he goes for your helmet, it'll only increase the chance that his lance will break and he'll have the lead."

I took a deep breath as the flag dropped for the second time. I urged my horse forward with all haste as Hector did the same. As we neared this time, I took the risk and lean forward just before his lance stuck me; it barely touched my shoulder and left the lance unbroken. My own shot landed on his chest again, breaking my lance.

Triumphant, I rode back to one again. I had been too focused earlier to notice the cheers from the large crowd in the stands. Roar was loud and filled me with a new sensation. I couldn't believe all that noise was for me. I felt my cheeks heat up with blush.

"Umm… Alice…?" Wat said.

I blinked realizing I was missing something. "What?"

My father nodded toward the other side of the stadium. Hector was riding out onto the field without a lance, holding his side. I handed Wat the lance that was still in my hand, and then rode out and met him.

"You're small, but you hit like anvil." He said laughing a little, but his voice was strained as he was held his side. My breath caught for the second time that day as he removed his helmet.

Michael may have had the face of an angel, but Hector's face would have been a sculpture's dream. High cheek bones and a chiseled chin, messy hair that stuck out at odd angles that somehow made him all the more attractive and was a sort of bronze color, but his eyes were his most breath taking feature; deep brown that I felt like I could drown in just by staring to deeply into, they had no end, they just continued on for eternity.

"Th-thank you." I stammered. I realized that my visor was still down, while he had completely removed his helmet. I lifted my visor; he was the one that stared then.

He shook his head in disbelief, and then smiled crookedly. "I'm afraid I'm finished."

I nodded, just thankful he had not stared the obvious that I was a woman.

We turned and returned to our starting points. "He's hurt." I simply told them. Wat handed me a lance with a nod. My father nodded in understanding as well. After all, he had once done the same thing. When the flag dropped, I rode out at a trout and when Hector and I passed each other we lifted out lances into the air. Since I was ahead in points, I advanced.

The crowd cheered again for the show of good sportsmen, and woman, ship. I dismounted to a sea of smiles.

"That was valiant, Alice." Uncle Geoff said.

"You made us proud." Father said hugging me tightly.

Wat clasped my shoulder as I removed my helmet and Kate took it.

"We best head for the sword ring, don't want to be late."

"How's you're armor?" Kate asked as we head out.

"Still perfect." I said smiling. "I don't even need to adjust it."

We headed for the sword ring, which was on the other side of the tournament grounds. I had my helmet under my arm now, as Father led my horse and Wat had my sword. We had barely made it out of the stadium before a white horse rode up next to me.

"I beg your pardon, my lady…" Hector said in a voice as sweet as honey. I stopped looking up at him a small smile pulling at the corner's of my lips. "But I didn't hear you're name."

"Alice Thatcher."

He smiled at me crookedly again. "May I see you again? Before the tournament's end?"

"Alice," My father said firmly. I turned and saw that he was glaring at Hector. "You're due in the sword ring."

"Perhaps at Banquet, Sir Hector?" I replied feeling my cheeks begin to heat.

His face fell for a moment, but the smile returned as quickly as it had vanished. "Until then, Lady Alice." He bowed slightly, then turned his horse around and trotted back toward his squires.

"Alice!" Wat, Kate, Geoff, and Father all but yelled at me. I hadn't realized I had been staring after him.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

We arrived at the sword ring just in time for my match. The knight I was facing must have already been announced because the judge looked to Uncle Geoff, my herald, to announce me. I had already replaced my helmet on my head, no need to ruin my advantage.

Geoff cleared his throat and stepped into the center of the ring. "I am here to introduce a knight, but I feel that I am not worthy to do this task for my liege's talents and swordsmanship speak far better then any words that I could possible muster." He bowed to the crowd as they clapped a bit, clearly baffled by his statement.

"Geoff, you're a brilliant!" I whispered as he passed me. He flashed me a smile and winked.

"You're to receive." The judge said pointing at opponent. I took my first look at him then, he was more than a head taller then me and his armor was darker, nearly black.

I smirked behind my visor. Taking quick steps toward him striking hard and with prefect aim at his shoulder, I caught him off guard.

"Strike." The judge called.

He blocked my next attack, but the one that followed made contact with his side.

"Strike."

My sword next hit his left forearm before he could move to prevent it.

"Strike."

"Strike."

"Strike."

"Strike!"

He did finally manage to get in a rhythm and block the last three attacks I attempted. I took a few steps back to distance myself from him before he started his attacks. I sidestepped as he charged forward after the judge gave him the go ahead to attack. Then blocked as he swung around to hit my side, but I wasn't quick enough to stop the hit he launched at my right shoulder.

"Strike."

That seemed to encourage my opponent all the more, so he stuck his last seven hits quickly. In his haste he only got three more strikes in.

"Winner! Six strikes to four strikes." The judge said pointing at me. The crowd burst out in cheers and shouts.

My opponent ripped off his helmet, glaring daggers at me with his steel gray eyes. The look of pure loathing didn't suit his angelic face.

"Michael?!" I asked stocked.

He stared down at me in confusion, so I removed my helmet. "Alice…?" His mouth hung open limply in more shock then I was in. Confusion didn't suit his looks either.

"Michael!"

"Alice!"

Harsh voices yelled from behind both of us. In a moment my father was at my side and as Michael's father crossed the fence that closed off the sword ring, he stepped protectively in front of me. The crowd had become silent as a graveyard.

"Adhemar." Father said with an icy edge to his voice that I had never heard before as he glared at the other man. My mouth dropped open now. This was impossible. Michael had calmed himself as his father stepped up next to him, his crossed.

"Thatcher." Adhemar replied smirking a little. "I should have known. Its daft to permit a son that small to compete, but only _you_ would be foolish enough to allow you're daughter to compete."

I couldn't see my father's expression, but something told me that he was smiling. "Have you grown blind in your old age? My _daughter_ just defeated your son, six strikes to four."

"Hardly a formidable win." Adhemar replied. He strolled forward a step or two. "Still striving to touch stars?"

"Father." Michael said firmly when my father took a step forward, fist clenched at his side. "I'm due in the Lists in ten minutes."

"You're in the joust?" I asked stepping out from behind my father, which earned me a glare from Adhemar.

Michael nodded. "You as well?" His father turned his cold gaze on him now.

I nodded.

Adhemar laughed; an odd sound from him. "Her in the joust? Thatcher, are you trying to kill her?"

"Alice has already won her first match, wounded her opponent."

"My, my I would hate to see what Michael would have done to him, if he was so easily beaten by a woman."

Father laughed now. "I believe your son was just bested by a woman."

"I think they're having a 'my child is better than yours' fight…" I commented quietly to Michael.

"I think you're father just won…" He replied glancing at his father's beat red face.

"Come along, Michael, you have a jousting match to win." Adhemar said turning on his heel and exiting the sword ring.

Michael nodded to me respectfully. "No offence intended, Alice, but I pray your jousting skills are worse then your sword or I won't be able to win this tournament for you."

I smiled and was about to reply, but father grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back away from him.

"MICHAEL!" Adhemar bellowed when he realized his son had not followed. He took one last look at me, and then run after his father.

"Alice, I don't know how you met that boy, but you are never to see him again." Father told me with the same icy voice he had used to address Adhemar.

"Now, Will," Geoff started, but one sharp look from my father silenced his quick tongue.

"Umm… Father, you have to let me go now… I have another match here." I said quietly. He stopped pulling me and just stood there a moment; then let my arm go slowly.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Nine matches later I was almost ready to take a break from tournament all together, but I had become champion of the sword. Father was in a right mood, not speaking yet clearly deep in thought. Wat, Kate, and even Geoff were at a lost for what to do. I had been lost in thought through most of my matches, of course the first man that had really shown me any attention was my worst enemy, than again there was Hector…

In short, my mind had been a mess and it had not improved in the least. Here I thought the only thing I had to worry about was losing the first tournament I had competed in…


	5. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that it's been so slow since the last time that I posted, but

I'm so sorry that it's been so long since the last time that I posted, but I find that anything that even try to write when I have writer's block sucks. I didn't wish for this chapter to suck, so I waited until had it thought out properly. Also, if I don't post again in the next week or two please don't worry! I'll be reading Breaking Dawn (Edward Cullen!! Whoo!!) or getting ready to move into my dorm. Anyways, with no further glided of the Lily, Chapter 4!!

**Chapter 4 Making a point**

After the sword was over, I was due back in the lists. I believe word was slowly spreading of a woman being in the tournament and that she had won the sword because I received many more stares then normal as we headed back to the stadium. Father was still in his mood over Adhemar and I doubted that he would be over it by the end of the tournament. As we waited in the lists for my opponent to arrive, Noah and Roland joined us finally.

"You are now graced by the presence of the archery champion." Noah informed me proudly when he had walked up to me.

"Congratulations!" I said trying my best to smile up at him happily. "Though I can't say that I'm surprised; you've been working hard."

He frowned a bit, even if he was still in the high spirits. "What's wrong? Surely you won the sword?"

"Oh, I did." I replied glumly. I glanced at Roland as Geoff filled him in on the happenings of that morning; his face was turning red as a tomato. "It was just an… eventful day thus far."

"Why? What happened?" Noah asked, drawing his brows together in concern.

At that moment the trumpets announced the arrival of the knight I was to face. "Geoff or Kate will fill you in." I said flatly as I mounted my horse and put my visor down. Wat handed me a lance.

I looked across the stadium at my opponent. He seemed fit enough and ready as well with a red and black lance in hand. His armor seemed off bronze and may possibly be weak. As the flag dropped he hesitated a moment, while I immediately sped forward; that gave me more momentum. I placed all my emotions into the blow I stuck: frustration for Father's behavior, annoyance with Adhemar, hope that my actions had not gotten Michael into trouble, slight anger with him from not telling me who he was (then again, I had not told him either.).

I was already turning my horse back toward one before I had realized that I had knocked my opponent to the ground. My mouth dropped open and I was quite thankful that my visor was down. I smirked as I watched him take off his helmet and sit up slowly, but he did not get to his feet, it was the green eyed night from that morning.

As I trotted over to where he sat, I removed my helmet. "Good, sir?" I said in the sweetest voice I could manage, he gawked up at me in utter shock. "You will have to pardon me. I forgot to tell you this morning that I was winning this tournament for myself." I rode back to one and threw my lance down smiling a bit.

The crowd cheered loudly, but I was deaf to the sound that I had enjoyed earlier. Wat, Roland, Noah, and Geoff were screamed along with them and surrounded me once I had dismounted, clapping me on the shoulder and Noah even ruffled my hair, but Kate was arguing with Father and I only stared at them. He finally walked over to me, the others fell silent, but the crowd continued.

"Well done, Alice." He said looking down at his feet for a breath or two. He had never been much on out right apologizing. That had been his own little stubborn way of saying it.

"Thank you, Father." That was my way of saying apology accepted, but we are _not_ alright at the moment.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

In the following hours I advanced to the finals. I had seen Hector leaning on the fence that surrounds the stadium on the nobility side of things, a couple of his squires standing close at hand, though he seemed to be ignoring them. He was dressed in a white shirt that clearly showed off the muscles that had had been hidden in his armor, I was slightly ashamed of myself for thinking he was scrawny at first glance. His attire didn't match his fine armor at all, but it didn't appear to concern him, in fact he didn't seem to care what anyone thought as many of the nobles shook their heads that him or pointed at him, then whispered something to the person next to him. His bronze hair was still messy and blew a bit in the calm wind. He smiled that intoxicating crooked smile at me when he caught my gaze.

Michael was nowhere to be seen though, even if he was advancing through the field as I was. I did see his father take a seat up in the stands near the end of my fifth match, he left after two more. It was plain that he had come to spy on my skills and see if I had any weaknesses. My Father had told me to go easy on my opponents while he was there, "Nothing too impressive." He had instructed. I obeyed, making narrow wins.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The finals of the Joist were the next morning and I was not exactly looking forward to facing Michael because Father wanted me to "crush, no vanquish him." To which I did not reply, but Uncle Geoff had said, "Oh, that's very good, Will!" clearly proud that his language was wearing off on someone at last. He had received a rather nasty glare for that comment.

For the first time that I could remember I longed for Mother to be there. I needed someone to talk to and even with my best friend and another woman that I trusted I still had no one that would understand. Noah and Kate had both sided with Father, surprise, surprise. I wasn't sure if my mother would understand either, but at least she would listen without yelling at me in the middle.

I slowly made my way out of mine and Kate's tent, she had been up earlier that morning, wanting nothing more then to remain in my bed and hide from the day ahead of me. Noah was waiting for me leaning against a tree that was close by.

"Morning, bright eyes." He teased a bit, but cut his laugher short when he saw I wasn't in the mood. That was one of the good things about Noah, he may not see eye to eye with me on some things, but he would still stand by me when I needed him without question or _many_ comments on the subject. "Everyone is wanting on you before heading to the lists."

"That's nice of them." I said dryly.

"C'mon, Kate and me are going to help you on with your armor."

"Thanks, Noah. I can always count on you."

He nudged me playfully. "What are brother figures for, right?"

Father was saddling my horse when we arrived at the place were Kate had her armory set up. "She put fresh shoes on him this morning." He informed me. I nodded, it was about the 'good morning' I was expecting. I had a feeling that Kate had just put the new shoes on out of boredom then real need.

Once my armor was on, we headed to the stadium. For once I was going to be early, rather then just on time or barely late. The stands were already full on both sides. I was surprised to see many purple and green banners waving along with the black and yellow that were Michael's colors. I had fans, which made me blush as the crowd cheered my arrival.

No more then ten minutes later, Michael rode into his start point in the same blackish armor he had wore during our battle in the sword ring, his visor was down. I didn't pay attention as his herald announced him; I just continued to stare at him, without truly seeing. Uncle Geoff strolled forward to make my introduction.

"My lords, my ladies, one and all who are graced to bare witness to this historic match. Like the great battle between valiant David and the mighty Goliath before them, this epic battle is sure to go down as one of the greatest of our time. We are all truly blessed by the Good Lord almighty to be here on this day as the only child and venturous daughter of Sir William Thatcher faces a foe that would send the great Goliath running in pure terror." At that point the crowd started chattering a bit loudly about Michael, who was hanging his head in complete shame. I shook my head, a painful expression hidden behind my own visor. Geoff was suppose to make me sound _good_, not make Michael sound like the son of the devil. "I know that Lady Alice will have mercy on this knight for she has a heart of gold. She is a bright and beautiful paragon of chivalry that has no equal in this world." Well, that was a little over the top, but that was Geoff. He bowed, and then jogged back over to them smiling proudly.

"Thank you, _Uncle_ Geoff." I said as he passed me, making it clear that was not the introduction I had had in mind. He shrugged as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Now, Alice," Father started, but I cut him off.

"I know." I said flatly.

"Good." I could tell by his tone was starting to regret his actions.

I waited for seemed like an eternity for the flagman to step up. My horse raced forward as did Michael's. I joisted as I would against any other man here, I expected the same out of Michael. My expectations fell at my horse's hoofs as Michael missed me completely while my lance struck him in the chest, breaking it.

I did not return to one as I was suppose to do, but rode up to Michael as he made to return to his start point, Adhemar looked enraged as he awaited his son. "What was that?!" I demanded. I had moved my horse to block his way.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about." He said in an unfriendly tone.

"Don't play the village idiot with me! Your miss was no accident!" I snapped. My not want to face him, but I had to and I was going to give it my all as always. He could at least _try_!

"I won't strike you." He replied.

"You _will_ or I _will_ withdraw." I threatened.

"You deserve to win, Alice." He said dropping his voice.

"Not like this. It is not for you to decide if I should win or no. It is for our skills to determine. If you best me then fine, but I will _not_ take a victory out of your pity." I rode off before he could reply.

"What was that all about?" Father asked when I returned.

"He missed on purpose." I said as obviously as it was.

"So?" Wat asked.

"I will not win like this." I said my anger and outrage slipping out in my words. I looked at my Father. "Surely you understand that."

He stared at me a moment, then nodded. I was honestly surprise that he was agreeing at the moment. "Yes."

This time around I waited a moment after the flag dropped, Michael didn't move past the end of the fence that separated us. I threw my lance down as the crowd grew noisy with talk of confusion and even some yelling at us to get on with it. "Geoff, tell them I withdraw." I took my helmet off and tossed it to Noah, who for once didn't look supportive. I then slipped off of my horse and handed the reins to Wat, who was staring at me opened-mouth. Roland shared his expression, but Kate nodded to me in total understanding.

As I left the stadium I glanced back to make sure that Geoff was doing as I had instructed, he was. I sighed as I headed back to my tent, unlatching my armor as I went; it wasn't exactly easy by my self.

Back at my tent I dumped my armor into a pile and lay back on my bed and stared up at the fabric over head. I closed my eyes and sighed, just wanting to be alone for a while to let what I had done sink in. It was completely mad to just give Tournament Champion up like that and I didn't exactly feel good about what I had done, but it was the right thing. After a time I heard everyone moving around outside, talking about "the situation" as they called it. Then I heard something I wasn't expecting.

"I have a message for the Lady Alice from Sir Hector." An official voice said.

I got to my feet quickly and ran out of my tent as Father was telling the squire that he had "not a clue where she was, nor when she may possibly return."

"I am Lady Alice." I said a little breathlessly. I couldn't stand the though of being stuck in my tent all night just then.

The squire bowed to me slightly. "Sir Hector wishes to know the color of your dress for banquet to night."

"She's not-" Father started.

"Please, Father?" In the back of my mind I was thinking it would be a good way to get things off my mind at the moment, but I had promised Hector I'd see him at banquet.

"Do what you will, but stay away from Adhemar's… son." He seemed to be looking for another word to call Michael, but he clearly had not found one that was appropriate.

"Blue." I said after a few moments. I had a comfortable blue dress with me that Mother always said brought out the blue in my eyes.

"I will tell my lord." He bowed to me, then to Father.

Father stalked off after that and Kate walked up to me smiling.

"You do know how to dance, don't you?"

"Yes, Mother made me learn." I replied managing a small laugh at the joke.

"Good." She turned to go, probably to pack up her forge.

"Hey, Kate," She stopped and looked back at me. "Shouldn't I have been the one to ask Hector the color of his tunic?"

She smiled brighter. "I think he wanted to make sure no one else beat him to you."

I stood there blushing for a moment, before heading back into my tent. This was going to be an incredibly long night.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm on a real writing jag right now, so guess what

I'm done with Breaking Dawn! So for any of you _**that know**_ what that means please PM me!! I need someone to talk too about the book! For those who _**that don't know**_ what that means, there will be extra Hector/Edward (hopefully that wasn't a secret to anyone at this point) in this one. Don't worry Michael fans; he's in it a sufficient amount too. :D So is everyone happy? Good! Also, I honestly have no idea what year in history _A Knight's Tale_ was based in, so I have idea if some of these Royal titles I've given people existed then or not, but I got them as close as I thought I could. So if you'll all be kind enough to humor me a little bit now and then I'd be grateful. I'm so sorry this one took so long to write, but here is Chapter 5!!

**Chapter 5 Banquet**

I waited nervously just in the banquet hall. It had seemed like the prefect way to get my mind off of everything when I had told Hector's squire the color of my dress, but now as everyone entered the hall no matter what subject they had been discussing it turned right to me and Michael. What really got to me was that not one seemed to care that I could hear them or even realized that I was there after the first glance.

I was nearly to the point of simply returning to mine and Kate's tent for the night and begging Uncle Geoff to go and apologize to Hector for me, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned I was half expecting to see Michael and was ready to snap at him, but it was Hector. I suppose I looked rather enraged because his expression was utterly confused. Prefect, the night had just begun and I was embarrassing myself right off.

"I pray you'll forgive me, Sir Hector, I'm reaping the rewards of my actions this morning." I honestly tried to smile, though I'm not exactly sure well my attempt succeeded.

He smiled down at me, but it wasn't the usual crooked one he had, it just pulled at the corners of his lips. His tunic was a deep, regal blue, much darker then my dress which was the color of a clear morning sky, but it complemented his pale skin tone very well. It looked as though he had made no attempt to tame his messy bronze hair, I was silently glad; I much preferred it that way. "You did cause quite an upset." Hector sounded impress, catching me off guard.

"It was interesting, wasn't it?" A male voice said from just behind us commented. Hector glared at the young man over my head as I took a deep breath before turning to face Michael. He looked good, then again him and Hector always seemed to, clad in mainly black tunic that was accented in red.

A smiling, rather close to being smug, girl was all but hanging off of Michael's right arm. She was beautiful, I give her that, her mahogany hair fell in prefect waves halfway down her back, two red hair pins held it back in place otherwise I was certain that it would have framed her face. Her features were more round then my own, but by no means ugly, her cheeks had dimples when she smiled. Her skin was a few shades darker then mine and her lips were the color of roses. I had an unshakable feeling that I was going to hate her.

"Michael, you haven't introduced us…" The girl said in a voice that still held a childish tone.

"Ah, yes. How improper of me," Michael said in a tone that implied he was not truly concerned about etiquette at the moment. "Sir Hector, Lady Alice, this is the Lady Elizabeth daughter of Thomas Montacute, the Earl of Salisbury." She smiled even brighter as Hector bowed slightly and I dipped down a bit as close to a curtsy as I would go. "Elizabeth, this is Sir Hector of… Cornwall?" Hector nodded. "And Lady Alice daughter of Sir William Thatcher."

Elizabeth curtsied properly, her smile wavering for a moment. "I understand why you pulled out, Lady Alice." She said earnestly. "I would be petrified to face Michael as well."

"Petrified?" I said anger slipping out in my tone, though I believe that Elizabeth took it as shock because she nodded sympathetically. Hector and Michael both looked anywhere but at the two of us, a wise choice on their part. "I suppose he didn't inform you that I bested him in the sword?"

"I'm sure Michael just didn't wish to harm a woman."

"Umm…. Elizabeth, I didn't know that she _was_ a woman at the time…" Michael said coughing a little.

"Oh…" She finally caught on, though not enough. "Did the pressure become too much?"

"No, I was making a point! And if you take a moment to analysis something other then the fact that they announced his name as tournament champion you may have realized that _he wasn't even trying_!" I honestly didn't mean to go off on her, but women that know _nothing_ about tournaments and try to suck up to knights annoy me. Besides, who was she to judge me for being braver and standing up for want I believed in.

Elizabeth blinded at me, her mouth hanging open a little, while Michael tried very hard not to laugh, which for his benefit I was going to assume it was directed toward her and not me.

Hector smiled, also holding back laugher. He offered me his arm. "Shall we?" He asked, an odd combination of amusement and amazement flickering in his brown eyes. I looped my arm in his, shocked that he still wanted to be with me after my out burst. "It was lovely to meet you, Elizabeth." He added politely as we turned to go.

"I am sorry about that… I just… oh, I don't even know." I muttered shaking me head. I should have just stayed home. It was a mistake to come here tonight.

"There's no need for an apology, Alice, it's about time someone told one of them that." Hector replied firmly. "The look on her face was priceless!"

"Them? And you don't think I'm mental?" Had I heard him wrong or was I truly insane?

"Daughters of nobles, they come to tournament looking for a husband of nobility, hopefully of higher rank. This is why the daughter of the _Earl _of Salisbury is hanging onto the future _Count_ of Anjou for dear life." Hector explained as he led me over to the tables that surrounded the banquet hall. "And, no, I don't think you are mental. If anything you're the only girl around here with any sense."

I smiled brightly, blushed a bit. Maybe tonight would turn out alright after all.

Hector and I took our seats as the banquet began. I saw Michael and _Elizabeth_ seated at the head table, she was leaned over talking to another young woman rapidly and shot me a few glares. I smirked. As diner continued Hector and I talked about the tournament, I also got a change to apologize for breaking his rib; the surgeon said that he should be completely healed by the time of the next tournament. He planed on having some better armor made when he got the chance; I referred him to Kate assuring him that he'd find no better then hers.

Once diner had come to a close it was time for the main event, so to speak. People only came to banquet for three reasons: (1) to brag about winning (2) to talk about the tournament's success and (3) to impress the opposite gender through dancing. Seeing as the first two did not apply to me, since no one cared about the winner of the sword, I was left with the last. I hated dancing.

Solemnly, Hector stood as the dance floor began to fill with other knights and nobles with their partners. I stood as well, looking as grave as him. When he saw the look on my face he smiled down at me with that crooked smile of his. "I suppose you don't care for dancing either?"

"Not at all." I replied smiling back up at him. I spotted Elizabeth all but dragging Michael onto the floor, it was clear that she enjoyed dancing. I almost pitied Michael for being stuck with her, almost. I hooked my arm into Hector's. "C'mon, we'll start a scandal if we're the only young knights not on the floor."

He nodded. We both took a deep breath then headed out to join the already large group that was assembled. The dance had already been choice; a variation of a farandole. We took our places near the right corner, not wanting to be in the middle of things. As if Fate didn't hate me enough already, Michael positioned Elizabeth and himself close to us as the music started; I'd be stuck with him when the partner change came.

I shot him a glare that he ignored. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?! Hector caught on quickly, he gently squeezed as he bowed to me. "Don't give him the gratification of your annoyance." He whispered.

I nodded. That was true Michael was just trying to get under my skin. I wouldn't let him. My thoughts had distracted me until now; Hector was an excellent dancer, far better then I. "I thought you hated dancing…?" I teased.

"I do. That doesn't mean I can't dance though." He replied with another intoxicating smile and that spare of amusement returned to his brown eyes. "You are good as well."

"Hardly, I think I'll stick with joisting."

"Me too." He sighed as the partner change came. He ended up with a red head that was at least two heads shorter then him. Elizabeth shot me a warning looking as she spun toward a blonde man that was about her height. Michael seemed to be the only one that was happy as he took my hand and spun me around. He wasn't as graceful on the ground as Hector was, but he was a fair dancer.

"I wanted to apologize for this morning." He told me and I honestly believed him, though that didn't pacify my anger. "I shouldn't have done that." I didn't reply. I didn't even look at him. "Alice, please."

"What do you want me to say? I'm fine with what you did? That I don't care? That I'm not angry? I can't because, it's _not_ fine, I _do_ care, and I _am_ outraged." I said and then it was time to change partners back. I gladly went back to dancing with Hector before Michael could get another word in edge wise.

"You look pleased." He commented, there was something in his voice that I didn't understand. What it jealousy?

I shrugged. "I think I got my point across to Michael."

"Oh, that's good. Though I can understand why he wouldn't wish to face you in the joist," He touched his right side lightly, the place where I had stuck him yesterday. "You strike like an anvil."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. The thought of me being able to harm anyone was still laughable to me, though I was starting to believe it. Half the knights there were a little sore from either their matches with me in the sword or joist. The green-eyed knight that I had unhorsed had avoided me at all cost that night, something told me that he wouldn't be trying to win anymore tournaments for me.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

I hadn't expected to enjoy the banquet as much as I did. I even found myself wishing that it would last longer then it did. Hector and I danced several of the many dances, but most of the time we just talked. Nothing that great I suppose by my parents standards for banquet, but I couldn't remember the last time I had gotten so much pleasure out of just talking and laughing with someone my age; probably a few mouths ago with Noah, I wasn't quiet sure.

Hector had a wonderful sense of humor and his laugh was as intoxicating as his crooked smile. Every now and again I would catch Michael looking over at us. Not glaring per say, but it was an odd look that I thought may have been envy. Elizabeth dragged him around the dance floor for most of the night and the rest of the time he was talking with other nobles, while she gossiped with several other girls. I found it easy to figure out what the top it was since they threw many glares in my direction.

When the banquet came to a close Hector offered to walk me back to my tent and I found myself unable to tell him no. We bid each other goodnight at the edge of my encampment. I may have let him walk me back, but I wasn't brave enough to let father see that I had. I was already looking forward to seeing him at the next tournament.

"See you had a good time." I heard Noah's voice, but I couldn't find him in the dark. "Over here." He called and I found him leaning on the tree on the outskirts of our camp.

"I did, though I wish you would have come as well. It was nearly as bad as I thought it would be." I said unable to hide my smile.

He shrugged. He was working on making a new arrow, there were already six new ones at his feet. "It's no good if you don't have a partner." He said bitterly.

"You would've had no trouble finding a dance partner. Noble ladies are rather fond of the tournament winners." I tried to reassure him.

"Only the champion, not the archery winner." He retorted.

"Noah, what's wrong?" I asked honestly concerned, I'd never seen him like this.

"It's nothing. Don't trouble yourself with it, Ali." He said pushing off of the tree. I couldn't understand why Noah had used his old nickname for me; he hadn't used it in years. He bent down and picked up his arrows, and then swiftly walked past me. "Night." He called over his shoulder.

Too tired to bother with thinking of a reason for Noah's behavior, I went to bed. Besides, I'd have the five days it would take us to get to Lagny-sur-Marne to hassle him about it.


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

Ok

Ok. Hey, gals. I'm at college now, so this will probably be the last chapter for this month. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write while at school, but I promise to have at least one chapter a month. Just don't give up on me because I'm not giving up on my writing! Anyways, here is chapter 6… part 1! (Part 1 because I wanted to give you guys something to read before the end of the mouth, but part 2 should be up in a week or two…)

**Chapter 6 Huh? Part 1 **

"Noah, what's wrong?" I asked once we were on our way the next morning. The air was still crisp and we were leading our horses rather then riding.

"Nothing." He replied gruffly.

"There's something wrong." I pressed.

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"ISN'T!"

"Will you two shut it?!" Wat asked a little harsh for him. "I've got a headache."

"That's what you get for staying at the tavern all night." Kate said matter-of-factly.

"Is." I whispered to Noah.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're so childish."

"And you're not?" I retorted with a slight smirk.

"Less than you anyways." He said with a smirk of his own.

"Tell me what is wrong. You use to tell me everything." I said after a few moments of silence.

"Things have changed. I haven't shot an arrow threw a window this time." He replied referring to a time when we were eight.

"Perhaps you should then." I said. There seemed to be a wall between me and Noah, I didn't like it. It was wrong. We were best friends, we were meant to tell each other everything. Were we not?

"I just don't wish to tell you. Leave it at that." He nearly snapped again.

"And if I do not wish this?"

"I don't care."

I stared at him for a long time after that, he ignored me. I expected as much. Why did things have to become so complex? Why couldn't things stay the same? Or rather, why couldn't they change for the better? I didn't mind change as long as it didn't push people I care about away. Whatever had been changed, Noah and I had clearly pushed us part.

We went the rest of the way to Lagny-sur-Marne in silence. Our parents, along with Kate, Wat, and Uncle Geoff, talked of the next tournament, but Noah and I said nothing to them. I puzzled over his behavior, but came to no conclusions. None of this made since.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The tournament ground at Lagny-sur-Marne where not as grand as Rouen, London, or Paris, but they were just fine for what they were needed for. I sat side saddle once again on my horse, uninterested as Geoff handed in my Patents and told the squires the events I would take place in. The joist and sword again.

"How now, Lady Alice?" Someone said from right behind me. I sorta wasn't expecting this and fell off my horse. Just brilliant. I made a note to myself never to ride side saddle again. Some way or another, the man that had scared me ended up catching me before I land "_ever so gracefully_" on the ground.

"Michael." I stated rather shocked and blinked up at him.

"Alice." He said rather smugly as he smirked down at me.

"Put me down." I said remaining in shock. I thankfully wasn't in a dress, but it was still awkward to be in his arms. He must have excellent reflexes to have a caught me so quickly and there was no doubt that he had strong arms. "Please?" I added as an afterthought.

He hesitated a moment, then placed me back on firm ground. I glanced at Noah, he was glaring, but I couldn't tell if it was at Michael or me, perhaps both of us.

"I apologize for startling you, Alice." Michael said more formally than usual, but the proper amount for the way he had been holding me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Noah dismount his steed and walk toward where my father, Roland, Wat and Geoff stood looking up at the shields in the lists, Kate had already headed off to set up her forge. I knew I had to chase Michael off even faster then I wanted to get rid of him.

"Go away." I said rather bluntly.

"Why?" He asked as if he honestly hadn't the slightest clue in the world, but his gray eyes were almost dancing with mischief.

"That's a stupid question and you know it. Now, go." I ordered this time.

"I've come to ask you what color you'll wear to banquet since I was beaten to it at the last tournament." Michael smiled a smile that completely suited his angelic features.

"The tournament has even started yet!" I replied almost outraged. After what he had done at the last and now he wished to take me?! Ha! That was rich.

**"I fail to see your point."**

**"Nothing." I replied almost glaring up at him. **

**"Excellent." He said with a beaming smile now. **

**Thankfully, I didn't blush. Perhaps I should have foreseen that after what I'd heard of my mother and father's similar conversation.**

**"As of now, I am not going to banquet." I rephrased. **

**"Since you'll be having free time, perhaps—" but he was cut short.**

**"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" My father yelled as he marched toward us. I suppose that Noah had finally gotten a word in edgewise and it would only take a few to set Father off in this situation. The question was: what had Noah said to him?**

**"Sir Thatcher, I mean no harm—" Michael started.**

**"Go on back to your own kind." Father ordered, but it nearly sounded like threat.**

**"If you'll just listen—" He tried once again to no avail. **

**"C'mon along, Alice." Father took me by the wrist and began dragging me along, while Noah led our horses and Wat and Roland got the gear. **

**I mouthed 'I told you so!' to Michael as he remained standing looking crestfallen in the middle of the street. **


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

Part 2! Thank you all for being patient with me as I write this kick ass fic (if I do say so myself -). As I said last time, I'll try to write as much as I possibly can! Thanks again! Now here is part two!

**Chapter 6 Huh? Part 2**

I sat on my horse in the lists ready for my first match of the day. After my little encounter with Michael that morning, Father had given me a… bit of a talk. This in tells him yelling at me for something I could not have helped. Try to telling him that. In conclusion, I was more than ready to get a little of my frustration out.

My opponent had other plans though. As I waited for the heralds to finish, I watched as a squire ran up to the other knight, speak a few words to him, and then the squire ran back to the halfway line and covered the other knight's shield with a white flag. A forfeit.

Unable to hold my mouth close, it fell limply open. This wasn't fair! I ripped my helmet off and threw it on the ground as Geoff jogged back over to us as confused as the rest of us. I quickly dismounted, ready to give that knight a piece of my mind, but Father grabbed my arm and held me in place.

"I was worried about this." He said calmly. Of all things for him to be at the moment! "I knew a few of the knights wouldn't feel right about joisting against a woman for fear of harming them."

"If I place myself in harm's way I expect them to show enough garishness to strike me!" I snapped, wishing that the coward could hear me, but the loud talk of the crowd made that impossible.

"Come along, Alice, there will be other matches. This only gives you more time to ready yourself for the sword." Father was trying to comfort me now. That was the last thing I wanted. I wanted to compete! I had waited years for this and now after one tournament, I could even get a knight to strike me? How unfair it was. With a small sigh and a sharp glare across the joisting grounds, I turned and followed my little group out.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

My matches in the sword ring were much more successful. For some reason or another though, Michael was not in the sword this time around. I didn't worry myself over it, but I was sure it had something to do with his father. Wat said he was probably just afraid to lose to me again, Father agreed with my opinion, and Kate kept what she was thinking to herself. Roland and Noah had gone off to the archery field already, though I could guess that Noah would have agreed with Wat.

In less time than it had taken me at Rouen, I became champion of the sword. Hardly the victory I was hoping for, but it would do until I could get back to the lists and joist. Unfortunately, I some time kill thanks to my quick winnings in the sword. I wasn't due back at the lists for another hour. So, with nothing better to do, our little group headed back to camp and after Kate helped me remove my armor we returned to the stadium to watch a few matches and size up my compaction.

It seemed like fate wanted to torment me because once we had found a place down front to watch, on the noble side of things, I realized I knew both of the knights that were about to face off. Brilliant. I looked from Michael's dark armor and yellow and black lance to Hector's lighter armor and red and gold lance. Well, at least this was going to be interesting.

"A florin on Hector?" Geoff asked Wat.

"Are you daft? Adhemar is a lot bigger than him." Wat replied. "You're on."

I scoffed. I couldn't believe… well, actually I could believe that they were doing that, but it was still the principle of the thing! Had they no respect? Probably not, but still!

"You want in, Alice?" Wat asked me, of course misinterpreting my response.

"No, I do not." I said through my teeth.

Wat made an odd face that under normal conditions I probably would have laughed at, but at the moment my frustration won out and turned my attention back to the field.

Hector's herald had just finished and Michael's was stepping up to speak. I looked down at Michael's end of the lists and saw something odd; his father was in tense conversation with one of the squires. Michael looked down at them, his posture slumped forward after a few moments as his father sighed and gave the squire an order. The squire raced forward and spoke quickly to the herald.

"Father," I said calling all of their attention to the scene that was playing out before us.

"This looks familiar…" Geoff mumbled with a strange undertone of irony.

"But… that's impossible, isn't?" Father asked him.

The herald quickly stepped forward and covered Michael's shield with a white flag. Another forfeit. I looked up at all of them a million question reflected in my eyes. Surely this did not mean what it had when my father had joisted against "Sir Thomas Colville" as so known as "Edward, The Black Prince of Wales" and "Future King of England".

I could easily see Hector sigh as he lifted his lance to Michael, who reluctantly did the same. Another murmur started in the crowd, both on the peasant and nobility sides.

As if from far away I heard Geoff sigh and say "I'll go find out what I can… once again." He went off, but I didn't bother looking at the direction.

"Come along, Alice," My father was saying as I still stood staring out at the field without seeing it. "You need to get back into your armor soon or you won't be to your match on time."

I nodded and followed him without question, in a bit of a daze as my thoughts reeled. What was going on? Why had Michael withdrawn? Hector couldn't be _royalty, _could he?

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

I returned to camp after my last match in the lists for the day, another forfeit. That made the seventh for me that day. The second knight I faced had actually stuck me, it turned out that he was the green eyed knight from Rouen. He had simply wanted to rematch, but at least he had remained on this horse this time even if he had lost to me once again.

Kate once again helped me off with my armor and I stowed it away in my tent before timidly walking up to where Noah stood with his bow and a couple of arrows stuck into the ground. He was aiming at a tree that had to be at least 50 yards away. In was late in the afternoon, a few matches were still left and I wanted to go and watch them, but I hadn't seen Noah since that morning. I hadn't even been angry with him for setting Father on Michael that morning.

"Noah?" I asked calling him out of his thoughts. He released the arrow that he had knocked in the bow and it hit its mark with a soft thump in the tree, perfect as usual for him.

"Yes?" He asked tensely as he grabbed another from the ground and placed it in the bow.

"I was headed back to the stadium and was wondering—"

"I'm practicing, I'm in the finals tomorrow morning." He replied before I even had finished my sentence. He released that arrow as well, another thump of success.

"Well," I paused a moment, I had never had a problem talking Noah before; this was so strange for me. "I'll see to later…?" I'm not certain why, but it came out a question.

"Sure." He said flatly, not looking at me. I as I turned to go I heard him release a third arrow, but I didn't hear the soft thump as it hit the tree. He had missed.

I didn't turn back to see if I was right as I went on toward the stadium. In hadn't taken Geoff long to find out that Hector… er… Edward II was in fact the Black Prince of Wales and was like his father before him trying to hide that fact in order to compete. I had blushed a great deal after finding this out, but I understood why he hadn't told me. I had already decided to do as my father had done and actually face him again. Everyone seemed to understand that.

When I arrived at the stadium I spotted Hec- _Edward, _that was going to take some getting used to on my part, leaning on the fence on the lower part almost in the same place that I had been standing a few hours before during his and Michael's match. The only difference seemed to be that he was surrounded by squires, possibly guards, while I had been there with my family and friends. After a deep breath I headed over to where he was.

I honestly had no clue what to say to him now, but I was at least going to try and act normal. The trick was… what _was_ normal now?

I ended up leaning on the fence next to him and asked, "Who's up?" I nodded toward the joisting match that was already two lances in.

He started at me a moment with those bottomless brown eyes of his, searching my eyes for something. "Stephen of Crew and Sir Wallace Thomas." He replied smiling crookedly at me. "I heard about your matches." He added after a moment, not looking at me now.

"Unfortunate as it may be, it appears will be in the finals together the way the other knights are forfeiting against the two of us, Prince Edward." I said acting as though I was watching the last lance of the match before us, but in actuality I was watching him out of the corner of my eye.

"So you do know." He said with a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his messy bronze hair. "I'm rather surprised you don't wish to kill me." He laughed a little. "Perhaps a bit disappointed as well."

I smiled to myself, given the temper I'd shown at banquet I could understand why he would think that. "And risk getting hanged?" I teased as I shook my head. "I think not. Besides I have already cracked one of your ribs, that must be enough to get thrown in the stocks, I really shouldn't push my luck."

He smiled crookedly again. "I should have known that you wouldn't treat me any different." Edward sounded almost thankful for that fact. "And I have your word as a knight that you'll face me in the finals, holding nothing back?"

"Of course." I told him smiling back.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Edward ended up walking me back to camp, his squires trailing after us this time. We talked about the tournament and who we thought actually stood a chance if they would actually try against us, Michael didn't come up, but that was understandable to me.

"Doesn't that bother you?" I asked nodding back at his squires once we neared camp.

Edward shrugged. "Unfortunately, you get used to it after a while."

"You'll return to England after this, will you not?" I asked next. I had been thinking this for a while now, but I had just now got the nerve to ask. I honestly didn't wish from him to go home, I would have enjoyed him completing the tournament tour as well.

"Yes. My father said I could go along with this as long as no one knew who I was." He laughed once. "We had a bet, I thought I could get all the way to Paris, but it appears that he was right about history repeating itself."

I nodded. "I know all about that. I guess he told about his time traveling with the tour."

"Of course, that's why I knew not to underestimate you in Rouen."

"You didn't even know that I was a girl." I reminded him.

"No, but I knew your father when I saw him."

"Ah." That explained it. "Thank you for that."

"Alice," Edward said stopping and facing me when we came into sight of the tents. I looked up at him a little confused. "I know it's a bit soon to be asking you again, but would accompany me to the banquet?"

The word 'yes' seemed to get caught in my throat for some reason. I should be jumping into his arms and saying something along the lines 'you should have known I'd say yes!', but I didn't. I didn't want to. I had no idea what was holding me back from saying yes to him, the future _King of England_ for God's sake!, but I just ended up staring up at him. A pair of clear gray eyes flashed in my mind.

Edward's perfect face broke and he started stammering an apology. "I-I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have—"

"No, no!" I said trying to fix what I had done. Had my expression made him see something that had caused that reaction? "I'm just not certain that I'll go to banquet is all. After all of those forfeits, it might a bit unnerving." I said quickly.

"Oh…" His pale cheeks lit with a pale blush at his rashness as he smiled crookedly down at me. "I can understand that. Perhaps I could see you again before I must return home?"

"Yes." I said easily this time, smiling as well.

Edward then reached out and gently took my right hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. "Until then Lady Alice."

I nodded speechless and I could feel the fire in my cheeks now. I didn't understand how he could go from stumbling over his words to this… this… prince charming in a heartbeat.

"Farewell, Prince Edward." I managed to say as I took my hand back slowly.

"Just Edward, please." He said with a little cringe at his title this time.

I smiled. "I can handle that."

He turned after once last smile and I didn't realize how fast my heart had been beating until I lost sight of him. Dear God, what was the world coming to? The Black Prince showed interest in me and what do I do? I think of the son of my father's enemy! Surely I had lost my mind, but then again, I had known that.


	9. Chapter 7

_**FORGIVE ME MY DEAR READERS!!!**_ For chemistry is killing me! I have finals coming up quickly and tests and papers and life in general have prevented me from writing for a while now, but here is chapter 7! I pray that it will not disappoint you!!! Let me know what you think! Oh, and my brain is sort of focused on Twilight at the moment so forgive me for stealing another name from there.

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

"NOAH!" Everyone expect me said with a sigh. He had been going on for some time now about how this girl that had asked _him_ to banquet and all of the adults had had quite enough of that for all time. I, on the other hand, was happy to listen to him as long as he wanted to babble on about "_Lady Isabella daughter of Viscount James of __Amboise_" all he wanted since he was finally talking to me the way that he used to. I supposed that he just needed to find another girl to lay his affections on.

We were once again on the road after the tournament in Lagny-sur-Marne. True to my word, I had not gone to banquet. This was probably why Noah gave me word-by-word recounts of the night. My tried to keep my mind on what Noah was saying, but it was hard when all I wanted to do was try and decide what I was going to do about Michael and Edward before we arrived at Bordeaux in two days.

"And Bella, that's what she told me to call her because she thinks Isabella is too formal, even knows about archery! She was even able to compare the different stands the others were using with my own!" I could not remember the last time he had sounded so happy over a girl before… perhaps never.

"That's wonderful, Noah." I told him with a gentle smile.

"I know!" He sounded like the happiest man on earth at the moment. I made a note to kill this 'Bella' if she ever hurt him. "She following the rest of the tournament and says she'll be at all my matches!"

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

We arrived and checked into Bordeaux in a timely fashion. I stuck around camp and helped set all the tents up. To avoid the possibility of running into Michael, I offered to help Kate sit up her forge as well. She seemed to know that my motives were not out of want to help her, but was happy for the help and did not ask questions of me. I was all too thankful for her at the moment the last thing I wanted was to run into Michael, it would just be awkward.

Fate- Fate is a cruel, cruel thing. And I do not know what I did to have it hate me.

"Alice," His voice was almost apologetic. "I am glad you arrived well. I'm afraid Banquet was rather dull without you."

I did not turn to look into Michael's clear gray eyes. "I told you I was not going." I said plainly.

Kate shot him a glare from the back side of the forge, but said nothing. Another good thing about Kate, she would not tell my father about what happened here. She would give me her own warning, but leave Father out of it.

I could feel him standing behind me; his broad shoulders and height cast a shadow over my smaller form. "Alice, whatever wrong I have done to you, please forgive me." He said still in that same tone. "Can we talk?" He dropped his voice, probably so Kate would not hear.

"You have done no wrong to me, Michael, and we _are_ talking." I said moving deeper into the forge. He followed and crossed in front of me, blocking my way.

"Then why won't you look at me?" He leaned down to try to force me to look him in the eye.

"Hey," Kate called. I glanced around Michael and saw that she stood with her hands on her hips and one of her hammers in hand. She looked rather intimidating to be so little. "If you're not here for armor, you best be on your way."

Michael looked over his shoulder at her and seemed to get the picture easily. "Alice…" He was pleading now. "Just a few words?"

Though I knew better, I looked up into his eyes. Where they were usually a clear gray they were now as overcast a dark, dreary rainy day. The pain that was reflected down at me in those eyes left me unable to tell him no. "Only a few."

He did not smile, but lead me out of the forge and down the tight road of the tournament ground a way. His shoulders were slumped forward as if they were trying to hold up the world and were failing. He kept his headed lowered as he spoke, "My father would not be pleased if he knew I was here, I got… a rather _stern talking to_ the last time, but I had to come see you." Perhaps that was what had stolen the mischief that had all but danced in his eyes the last time – the harsh words of his father. "I suppose I don't have to tell you that he has forbidden me to come near you unless I'm 'trying to knock you off a horse with a lance' his words, not mine." He glanced at me to see my reaction, but my face was blank for I could have guessed as much as he had told me. All, that is, except why he wished to see me so badly. "Do you love Prince Edward?" He asked suddenly, though completely serious looking me squarely in the eyes.

"What?!" I asked a little more than shocked. Did I love Edward? I honestly had no idea! I had never been in love, had never experienced love other than from my family or friends. How was I to know if I loved him? What gave Michael the right to ask such a question in the first place?! "It's none of you business how I feel about him."

"So, you don't love him?" For one reason or another it sounded like an accusation.

"I never said that!" I snapped.

"You do love him?" He sounded a little angry now.

"Nor did I say that." I said in a more even tone that was laced with outrage and anger alike.

"Then what do you feel?" Michael asked standing straight and towering over me, as if he planned to pass judgment on my very soul based on my next answer.

"Nothing I care to tell you." I said folding my arms across my chest. "What does it matter to _you_ anyways?"

"Everything!" He yelled causing several of the knights and other people that were moving around to stare at the two of us. He set them all in a glare, it surprised me how fast his eyes could go from a soft and sorrowful rain cloud to clear, sharp pieces of ice, and they all went back to their own business. He placed his slightly ruff, large hands on my shoulders as he looked down at me again with a softer edge to his eyes. "Alice, I can't you out of my head. You are the first thing I think about when I wake in the morning and the last when I lay down at the end of the day to sleep. Even there in sleep I cannot escape you. You haunt my dreams, my soul. That is why it matters to me. That is why I need to know how you feel for him because I believe it would be a far better thing to be let down now with the impossibility that you'll ever return my feelings for you, than to be destroyed later by the loss of hope."

My head was spinning. What was he saying?! Why was he saying this?! Was he simply playing with me or was he sincere? I trembled under his hands and shook my head in dismay. "Why are you saying this?" I asked my voice half chocked.

"Because it is the truth."

"It can't be." I said firmly, stubbornly. I pulled away from him and turned my back to him. I could not tolerate staring into those eyes that saw to my soul as I spoke, "You are an Adhemar. I'm a Thatcher. Born enemies."

"None of that matters to me. Why should it matter? Is your family not the one that loves to change the stars?" He said imploringly as he moved to stand before me again.

"Change the stars, yes, but not the whole workings of the heavens." Tears were coming to my tears for no reason.

"You do feel for me then?" Michael asked as he gently wiped away a tear that had escaped. He touch was feather light, as if he worried about shattering me like glass.

"I don't know."

Why was life so confusing? Why did Fate love to toy with me so? I cared for them both. Perhaps even loved them both, but how? Edward and Michael were so different! One a worried, kind, proper, sweet, prince with a crooked smile that made me melt that I could be easily laugh and enjoy his company, and the other, a mischievous, smirking, trouble making – well, at least for me – son of my father's only enemy that always seemed to find his way into my mind at the worst times.

"I have to go." I said suddenly. I felt like I had been gone forever, though it had only been a few minutes. I quickly stepped around Michael, just wanting to be alone, and started to walk as fast as my feet would carry me without running back to Kate's forge. Michael reached out and took my wrist in his hand. It easily encircled my tiny wrist, to stop me.

"Alice, please wait."

"No, I can't. I should go now. Kate will wonder where I've disappeared to in a moment or two more." I said pulling my wrist out of his grip. He did not hold me in place. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I walked away, wiping my eyes dry again as I went.

How cruel Fate is and it was not finished with the lesson of heartache and pain it wished to teach me. Oh, no, not by a long shot. It would not be much longer before I was taught my hardest lesson in life by cruel Fate.


	10. Chapter 8

Thanks again for sticking with me!!! I didn't proof read this chapter, so please forgive any mistakes that are in this chapter! Thanks again!

**Chapter 8: Life is Pain**

"Alice, are you- ?" Father asked when I returned to camp. I suppose my eyes were still red from my tears.

"Perfectly." I honestly hadn't meant to snap at him, but that is how it fell from my lips. I went to my tent and hid until it was time for my first match. How could Michael drop all of this on me at once?! I could not think of this now. Whoever I faced would have a field day because I would be easily unhorsed in the state I was in at the moment.

_**God… what can I do?**_ I prayed silently as I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest, crying like I hadn't cried in many years. They were both so prefect in their own ways… Why should I be blessed and cursed with two men that I loved, yes, I loved them and I knew I did now, why else would I be so torn between them? Many people searched for years on end to find their true love, but here I had not even been thinking about love, much less searching for it, and now Edward and Michael were ripping my heart apart.

'_Is your family not the one that loves to change the stars?'_

'_Change the stars, yes, but not the whole workings of the heavens.'_

Michael's words and my answer to them rang in my ears. I had already had my stars changed once… did I dare try to change them again? Did I even want to change them? Love is so confusing!

_**God, help me.**_

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"You all right, Alice?" Father asked as we stood in the lists with the others looking out at the field. I had my helmet under my arm and it was a good bet that I looked like I was not focused on sizing my opponent up, but was staring out into thin air.

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine, Father." I said looking up at him and forcing a small smile. "Just thinking…" I admitted.

"Best focus on the match at hand." He said gently. Damn, he knew something was wrong, and I would probably have to answer for it later.

I noticed then that everyone was unusually quiet. I looked at each of them, even Uncle Geoff was a lost for words. "Did I miss something? Everyone looks as though they are in a graveyard…"

"You seem upset about something, Alice." Wat was the first to speak up.

"Yes, is there anything you would like to talk about before this match?" Geoff asked.

"Why yes, I would like to know why my herald is standing around here when he should be ready to go up after my opponent's herald." I said managing a small smirk.

Geoff looked over his shoulder and sure enough, the other herald was nearly finished. "My duties as herald come second to my duties as your near-uncle." He said looking down at me carefully.

At least I knew that Kate hadn't told them anything since they would have been asking if I was insane or not if they had known what happened between Michael and me earlier.

"I'm just thinking. I seem to have a lot on my mind at the moment." I mounted my horse. It was easier this time to fake a smile, and I believe that it looked far more natural since it felt as such on my lips. I put my helmet on. Even if Geoff did not give my introduction, I still had a match at the moment.

"Alice, if you do not wish to joust at the moment…" Father said, but I could tell it was killing him to let the words pass his teeth.

"Father, are _you_ feeling well?" I joked lightly. The flagman had stepped up by this time. "Lance?" I asked looking down at Wat who looked just as confused as the rest, but he handed me one of my green and purple lances. I closed my visor and awaited the drop of the flag.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

At the end of the day, I had won all of my matches in the joust and the sword, but Father, Geoff, Wat, and now, Roland and Noah had picked up on my odd mood. My only blessing was that Kate still had not told them about my little visit from Michael. They kept asking me if I was all right or if I wanted to rest or completely skip a match. I continued to inform them that they were a little touched in the head and that I was absolutely fine. They didn't buy it.

Both Noah and I were in the finals of our events set to take place the following morning, with Banquet to end the tournament that night. All the excitement that I usually had, or at least the smugness at winning, was gone for the first time since we had left home. I lay on my bed in my tent and stared up at the fabric above me, once again pondering my dilemma. I tossed and turned all night, but still could not come to a conclusion of what I truly wanted to do. It would be so much simpler if I could just hate Michael as I should, but that made little difference since I did not, and believed that, I could not hate him.

My lack of sleep showed the next morning, when I rose and readied for my final match. I just wanted to crawl back under my blankets and hid from the world. The sky seemed to want to aid Fate in tormenting me; the gray clouds that floated lazily in the air were the same color as Michael's eyes. Once again, everyone was strangely quiet and looked at me as if they expected me to suddenly fall ill… everyone that is except my father.

"Focus, Alice. I doubt that he'll back down this time." He said clearly excited about the match and not letting everyone's gloomy attitude to bring him down.

"Ummm… Father? Who?" I asked not sure who I was even facing for tournament champion.

"Adhemar!" He replied as if everyone in the world should know.

I groaned as I looked across the field, and sure enough, Michael sat on his night-black horse and a gold and black lance in his hand. He looked about as joyful as I was about this. His own father was giving him a talk as well. _**'Just bloody brilliant!'**_

"Alice! Please _attempt_ to pay attention!" Father nearly yelled to force me to focus on what he was saying, but I could not concentrate. How had I not realized this? Of course Michael would make it to the finals!

I put my helmet on and took the lance that Wat handed up to me without paying attention to anything that Father was saying. It didn't matter at the moment. All that did was that I had to race forward with a lance to strike a man that I loved because I had to "make a point" the first time I had faced him. I tried to keep my breathing even as I watched for the flag to drop. Once again, Geoff did not bother to introduce me.

The flag dropped and I paused a moment to make sure that Michael had learned his lesson from the last time. He raced forward, as did I. Time seemed to slow as we neared each other, and everything around me seemed clearer then they had been just moments ago. I kept my eye on my target, Michael's right shoulder. Perhaps, this heightened sense of things around only made it worse when we finally struck each other.

Pain! Pain like I had never know shot threw me, starting at my left shoulder; barely above and over from my heart. I gasped out as I finally realized what had happened. The end of Michael's lance stuck out of my left shoulder as the pain that felt like lightening ripped through my body.


	11. Chapter 9

Sorry that's it has taken me a while to get this chapter up, but my short term class is taking a lot of my time this month. How knew that Medieval Calligraphy would be so time consuming? Thanks for your patients with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter, plus it's really important to the plot! Yay for plot!

**Chapter 9 - Lies, Pain, and Betrayal**

"ALICE!"

I wasn't precisely sure how many voices were yelling my name, but I knew at least two of them: Michael and Father. Both concerned. I couldn't think clearly at the moment. It was like the pain in my shoulder was creating a veil in front of my eyes and placing cotton in my ears so I couldn't hear everything. I had not known that pain could do that…

The next thing I knew I was surrounded by Father, Wat, Roland, Geoff, Noah, and Kate. Father seemed to be holding me up on my horse… had I been slipping off of it? I couldn't say. They were all talking at once and all I could do was shake my head and try to clear my mind. The pain in my left shoulder was now more of a pulse than just sharp pain. It was like I could feel my heartbeat in it. My left arm was losing the feeling in it and becoming numb. The rest of my body just ached. I was actually surprised that there wasn't much blood…

"Alice, can you hear me?!" Father finally got through to me.

"Yes. It hurts, but I'm alright." I replied.

"I know. I know." Father said smiling a smile that I didn't understand the meaning of it. "We're going to get this out of your shoulder, than we're going to withdrawn you."

"No!" I said nearly in really a panic. The last thing in the world I wanted to do right now was withdraw! "I can continue! Just get this out of my arm. My right side is fine, so I'll still be able to joist!"

"Alice!" Why did everyone feel the need to yell my name at the moment? I looked over and saw Michael getting ready to dismount and come over here as well.

I glared at him. "Stay on your damn horse Michael! We're finishing this match." I sat up straight again. "Now, Father, if you'll please remove this from my shoulder." I said firmly.

"She is certainly your daughter, Will…" Geoff said shaking his head a little.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll stay on that side!" Wat said already ready to fong Michael... and I was about ready to let him.

Another pain was starting to build in my chest, only this one was a little below my current wound. I hadn't truly realized it, but my heart was breaking and betrayal was filling into the cracks. All I wanted to do was finish this match… and never see Michael again if I could help it. I didn't hate him. I _couldn't_ hate him, but I could want to be away from him as soon as possible.

"Father, please?" I said looking down at him. He looked up at me with an odd mixture of pain and amazement in his eyes.

"Will, if you don't get that bloody lance out of her, I will." Roland stepped forward then. I looked around for Noah. Since his match had been earlier he was had to be here somewhere. To my surprise, Wat was holding him back from going to beat Michael.

"Fine." Father said, but rather then stepping aside he gripped the lance and looked back up at him. "Take a deep breath and steady yourself." I nodded, and then took a breath as he told me. I also closed my eyes and gripped my reins tightly. "Ready?" I nodded again. The pain was sharp again and I cried out unable to stay silent. Oh God, I was going to need a lot of rest after all of this.

My breathing was a little uneven, but I knew that I could make it until the end of the match. "Alright, let's get me back to one." I said as firmly as I could manage. Father handed the piece of lance off to Wat as he and Roland led my horse back to the starting point. I finally got my breathing under control again just in time for Kate to hand me a lance and for the flag to drop. I raced forward, but Michael stopped at the beginning of the diving fence.

I slowed my horse as I neared him. I all but threw my visor up as I brought my horse to a stop before him. I regretted this because of my left shoulder, but I gritted my teeth and waited for the pain to return to it's now usual level. "What do you think you are doing?!" I rested my lance on my right foot so I didn't have to deal with it.

"Losing. What does it look like?" He answered without raising his visor.

I glared. "Michael, we started this match and I'll be damned if we are going to end it in a forfeit after what you have done."

"I had nothing to do with this! I swear! And I'm not forfeiting, I'm making sure you win without further injury."

"Michael if any of the words you spoke to me yesterday had the slightest bit of truth in them then you will strike me." I said in a calm that I did not know I could manage at the moment.

He looked down at me, or at least I assume that he did, for a long moment before he spoke again. "Ask anything else of me, Alice, and I shall do it, but I will not strike you."

"Then you lied to me." I closed my visor before he could see the tears forming in my eyes. I heard his father yelling at him to get back to his starting point, so I returned to my end of the stadium before Michael could try and stop me.

"Alice, you should not be doing-" Father started in on me the moment I was close enough.

"I'm finishing this match. One way or another…" I said in the same calm voice I had used on Michael and that silenced everyone. Wat was back to his usual task of handing my lance and he did it without a single word. It pained me to see everyone like this because of me, but it would be over in a moment and they would all converge on me once I was back at my tent after the surgeon was done looking at my wound.

This time I didn't bother with the fact that Michael sat like a statue on his horse, I just struck him and called it done. After that Father led me back to our camp still on my horse while Noah and Roland divided to find the surgeon quicker. Kate had helped me get my armor off before we left the lists. I could breathe a lot better without it. The left side of my padding was bloody.

I looked up at the sky and silently began to pray again. _**'God, why me? I don't understand. How can he all but say that he loves me and then turn and strike me with the same under handed blow his father used on mine? It's too much for once soul to take! Oh, God… why?'**_


	12. Chapter 10

Hello again my lovely readers! Sorry that this chapter took so long. Just as a warning I have started my spring semester and I have a very heavy course load, so the next chapter may be a while. BOTANY IS MURREDER! I hate having to learn about plants just so I can go to Med School. *sigh* But anyways, please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! Seriously, please review this one if you never ever review again because I'm not really good at the really lovey-dovey stuff… anyways, Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10 – Believe In Me**

I laid on my bedroll staring up at the top of my tent, but I could not see the cloth above my head clearly from the tears that I was stopping from falling. The surgeon had already come and gone: rest, change the bandages every day, twice if I bleed throw for the first day, and keep my left arm in a sling so I move it as little as possible. One of the worst things about this was that I wouldn't be able to compete again for a month and a half; just in time for the world championship, but I was going to miss Paris. I was still amazed that I had actually made it through Father's 'I told you so' speech without crying, he finally stopped when he realized that I was trying not to cry. I was determined not to cry, but I felt like I was fighting a losing battle and was just too stubborn to admit it.

Why had this happened? How could Michael have done this?! I was so certain that he wasn't like his father. I felt so stupid right now for believing him, for believing _in_ him. For thinking that he was different… A soft sob escaped my lips and the tears started to fall. Just brilliant! I wiped my eyes, but that did little to absolutely no good since more drops of sorrow fell in their place. As carefully as I could, I rolled onto my right side and buried my face in my pillow, letting the cotton and cloth soak up my heart ache.

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep or even if I had been for long, but I awoke when it was still dark to someone calling my name quietly and urgently. "Alice…. Alice? Pssst… Alice!"

I wasn't sure what to expect when I rolled over still slightly asleep, but it sure was not Michael. I glared at him as I sat up straight again. "What are _you_ doing here?!" I whispered-yelled at him harshly. I jerked my blankets up to my chin, I was hardly in proper dress and he (the son of a count!) should know better than to entered a lady's room unannounced and uninvited! "_Get out!_ Or I'll yell and you'll regret ever thinking of this foolish plan!"

"Please, Alice! Just a moment and then you can do whatever you wish, even call your father. I have to make you understand that I had nothing to do with – " Michael pleaded kneeled down next to my bed.

"Oh, I understand. I've done been through a lovely speech from Father." I hissed at him. "Now, you understand this, I never – _never _– wish to see you again and I'm giving you this chance to leave now so you can avoid injury." I failed to mention that if I had not been in this state, I would throw him out personally, but then again, I wouldn't be in this state if it was not for him.

"Alice, is it honestly so hard to believe that my father had my lances messed with behind my back?" He sounded less pleading and more like I was just being stubborn. Which I was, and from my point of view I had every right to be so.

"As I told you before, we were born to be enemies!" I whispered back.

"Why? Why must we abide by our fathers' hate?" He demanded getting a little louder, close to a normal tone of speech.

"SHHH! You fool! They'll hear you!" I snapped.

"So you do care if they skin me alive." He smiled seemingly proud of this fact, but though he was smiling his gray eyes still did not look the same.

"Yes, are you happy? Now get the hell out of here, alright?!" I just wanted him to go.

"Do you believe me? That I had nothing to do with this?" He reached out and ran his fingertips over the bandages and small bit of skin on my wounded shoulder that was sticking out from under the covers even after I had pulled them up. The softness of his rough hands shocked me as much as the fact that he was touching me at all. Small tingles rippled down my spine as he trailed his fingertips gently over my skin. I started at him for a long moment and he finally seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled his hand back.

"I'm uncertain." I admitted.

"I'll find a way to change that." He vowed as he stood. "Promise me something, Alice, that you won't stop being that all men can change their stars."

"Why?" I asked as he went to a part of my tent and pulled up the fabric to leave.

"Because I intend to change mine."


	13. Chapter 11

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but my classes this semester were killing me and I needed more student time, so my fics suffered for it. But there is a light at the end of my tunnel; summer is only a few days away!!! Thank God. I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter and please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 11 – Letter of Confusion**

I sighed as we reached the tournament grounds three weeks later. This was a small tournament held between Bordeaux and Paris, but it was still another tournament I was missing. My arm was still in a sling, but it was filling better. Not that father was going to let me anywhere near the lists. I looked longingly over as we passed the check in, I glanced over the shields that had already been placed. Michael was of course here. No surprises there.

"Don't even think about it Alice." My father said as we headed to where we would be camping. "The surgeon said a month and half at the least to heal, and it's just been over a half a month."

"I wasn't thinking about competing. I'm not as daft as you give me credit for being." I said rolling my eyes. He sighed and shook his head; naturally he did not believe me! I hopped down off of my horse once we got to an open area to set up, it was so annoying not being about to use both of my arms. There was really nothing I could do to help set up, so I ended up leaning against the wagon and waiting bored to death.

"Pardon me, milady," I jumped as I heard someone from behind me. I half expected it to be Michael standing there even if it wasn't his voice, but when I turned it was a rather official looking herald or squire clocked in red and gold. He bowed before continuing. "Are you Lady Alice Thatcher?"

"I am…?" I was not sure why, but it sounded more like a question than an answer on my lips.

"My lord asked me to give you this." He handed me a piece of parchment, but did not move. "He also wishes for a reply." The squire said after my curious look.

"And exactly who is your Lord?"

"You once called him Hector." He said smiling.

My mouth dropped open. Why in heavens was Edward writing me after all this time? He could have sent a letter a month ago if he wished it. Had the news of my injury really reached him? I closed my mouth, but honestly did not know what to say. "Oh…" was the only response I was able to say. I unrolled the parchment and looked over the swooping letters; they reminded me of Uncle Geoff's letter hand, but these letters where shorter than his.

_Dear Alice,_

_I pray that you will forgive me for not writing sooner, but Father has been keeping me busy at present. News has reached England of what transpierced at Bordeaux. I hope that you are well and will listen to the surgeon, for I know how you would probably get right back in the lists a week after what happened. If you will allow me, I would like to see you again before the World Championship here in London. I have thought of you often since our last meeting, and I still have hopes of making it to Paris. There are so many words that I wish to tell you, but writing them would only dull their meaning. _

_Edward_

I ended up staring at the words for a long time. Why was this such a shock to me? Why did I feel like crying when I should be thanking my lucky stars? The strangely familiar feeling that I was being torn apart from the inside out gripped me as I looked up at the squire again.

"Tell him… my answer is yes."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The Tournament passed slowly. I couldn't tell if it was because I was not competing or that I was so focused on my own thoughts that time seemed to stand still or it was just waiting for me to be ready to rejoin the usual flow of life. I had lost count of how many times that my father, Kate, or Noah had nudged or poked me to get me to come back to reality.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Noah had asked just before he had left for banquet. He looked rather dashing in a soft blue tunic that really made the blue in his blue-green eyes stand out. "Maybe you should come to banquet… you know that you can still go even if you didn't compete, right?" He then broke into a wide smile. "I could introduce you to Bella…?"

"No thanks. I think I'll just still around here tonight. I'm supposed to be resting, remember?" I nodded down at my left arm in its sling.

"If you are sure…" It was clear that he did not feel right leaving me like this. He was such a good friend and I would have loved him to stay and tell him everything that was bothering and had been since the start of the tournament tour, but Noah would have told me that I should have nothing to do with Michael and that I shouldn't even be having this terrible time of choosing between them. In short, he would not understand at all. Besides, he had more than earned a lovely night at banquet with that Bella girl he was always going on about.

Why was this such a hard choice? I felt betrayed by Michael, but I still could not get him out of my mind. Had he really be telling the truth or had it all been a lie so that I would forgive him for cheating to win? The look for anguish had looked so heart-felt in his clear gray eyes when he said that… could one really fake emotion that perfectly? This was all true, but I had also given Edward permission to come to Paris to see my. That was still odd to me; I had given the future king of England _permission_ to visit me, when he could have just as easily come without any word at all. Edward was so sweet and it was absolutely adorable when he faltered over his own words, and then could come back and acted like a total gentleman a moment later. Michael, on the other hand, made me feel like a completely different person around him. He had an edge that seemed to say that he didn't care what anyone thought of him and that he was going to go after what he wanted in life. It reminded me of myself in a way, but there was still my father's voice in the back of my mind telling me to stay away from him because he was an Adhemar.

I fell back onto my bedroll and winced a little because of my shoulder. I know I had been told it before, but it was still hard to deal with the fact that life wasn't fair.


	14. Chapter 12

Guys, I'm gonna need a little feedback from this chapter: Who do you want Alice to end up with: Edward or Michael? I've heard a lot of mixed things, so I need a good vote this time because the next chapter will depend a lot on who she gets with at the end. I have both endings planned, I just need to know which you want! Or I might just write both endings and you can read which ever you like. TELL ME SOMETHING! I'm only a few chapters from the end!

**Chapter 12 – Paris **

I watched as Father beamed as we arrived in Paris. This city, perhaps more than any on the tournament circuit, held many memories for him and Mother. Be those good or bad. As Rouen had been a place in my childhood bedtime stories, Paris was even more so. I wanted to walk the streets that my parents had walked. Visit the church that they had fought in, perhaps cause a little mischief of my own there, not too much of course. More than anything I wanted to compete in the tournament that my father had taken such torture in and still managed to win, all simply just to prove his love. Well, perhaps there was one thing I wished to do more, and that was not to see Michael or Edward. Despite telling Edward that he could come see me, I did not want anything to do with either of the men that had been making my head and heart hurt of late. I would have to see Edward though, and I didn't know what I was going to say to him. That was just a bridge that I would have to cross when I arrived at it.

With a sigh, I dismounted my horse when we got to where our campsite would be. I was just about to walk off to go wonder around when Father called to me, "Alice, where are you off to?" I usually did let him know where I was going, but for some reason I had just headed off. I didn't think anyone would notice until everything was set up. Noah also looked up from what he was doing to hear my answer.

"I thought I would go look around. See some places of history. Perhaps, pay a visit to a church." I smiled a little.

Father sighed. "You certainly got your mother's favor for cathedrals."

"Perhaps I go to confess." My smile was quickly turning into a smirk.

He came over to me and wrapped an arm carefully around my shoulders, since I was still on the mend. "No, you can't fool me, you go for the glass."

"A riot of color in a dreary gray world." I quoted my mother.

Father kissed the top of my head. "Alright, be back by nightfall. Be careful, you can't fight as well, with only one arm."

"I know. I won't start anything that I can't finish." It was like falling back into an old habit. Father teased me, I teased right back. It was as if nothing had happened between us. As if I was not concerned about my feelings for a man that should be my greatest enemy. As if I had never met the future king of England. As if… everything was the way it had been for as long as I could remember. But, no matter how Father and I acted now, the things that had changed were forever changed. Or perhaps… this was how things were meant to be. Perhaps, it was not that we changed the stars, but that the stars had always been as they are and we just changed how we saw them. Changed how everyone saw them.

* * *

I did actually end up visiting the cathedral and prayed for guidance from God, Mary, and every saint that I thought might take pity on me in my confusion. After that I had wondered around the city for a few hours, I found myself back at our camp. There I was met with a bit of a surprise, or I suppose it should not have been a shock to see Edward's squires… guards… (I still wasn't sure which they really were, but they were not dressed in the garb of the royal servants, but the same as the clothes they had worn during Edward's time on the tour) standing just inside our small circle of tents. In the middle of camp stood Edward himself, my father, Roland, Uncle Geoff, and Noah. They looked rather awkward, but Father and Geoff looked laid back as usual.

Edward's bronze hair still had that look as if he was unable to make to do anything other than look adorably messy. He was in clothes similar to the last time I had saw him, nothing flashy or overly expensive looking, as if he was just a country knight rather than a future king. It didn't look like he had changed at all, and I was thankful for that.

Noah was the first to look over in my direction; he smiled and nodded discreetly for me to come over. He almost looked relived. Edward noticed though and followed Noah's line of sight. His face lit up when his deep brown eyes landed on me. All of the feelings that I had been agonizing about suddenly faded away as I stared at him. Something about just seeing him again calmed me for the moment. I could tell that the odd sensation of being pulled in two would return in time, but for just now it was gone. I walked over and joined them.

"Ah, Alice there you are." Father said smiling down at me.

Yep, Noah certainly did look relived that I was there and I quickly found out why. "Well, I should take my leave." He said and blushed a bit before continuing, "Bella is set to arrive as well today and I have promised to meet with her. Father, Will, Geoff, Alice." He nodded a quick good bye to us. "Prince Edward." He bowed now before heading off.

"Bye, Noah." I said as he passed me.

"See you later, Ali." He replied with a wink. There was that old nickname again. He had called me by it last after the banquet in Rouen, I still hadn't figured out why he was doing that. If I got a chance I would have to ask him about it.

"It's good to see you again, Alice." Edward said still beaming. He was probably acting a little too bold for being before my father, but still he was the prince it went without saying that he could get away with it.

"You as well, Edward." I replied simply, but it got me odd looks from Uncle Geoff and Roland, it seemed that they thought my casualness bold as well. "I hope you haven't been here long. I also hope that my family hasn't been complete annoying."

"We were unsure when you would return and I wasn't about to send him out scouring the whole of Paris for you." Father said in that teasing tone of his as he looked down at me.

The look in Edward's endless eyes said he would have been more than happy to search every part of this city for me. "Not so long. Though, it was nice to hear some of my father's stories from the other end of things."

"I'm sure between my own father and Uncle Geoff here, you got nothing of the truth." I smirked at the two of them.

"Alice! Are you saying that I would put my gift of speech to ill will against the young prince?" Geoff asked looking as if I had just insulted something he had written. "When have I ever done something so…" I pointed at my father and his heart broken look quickly turned into an evil grin. "You make an excellent point. Well, then perhaps I should quiet my silver tongue for the moment. After all I still have to herald for you in the morning." He clasped Father on the shoulder, and then bowed to Edward. "Adieu." He headed off to an undisclosed location.

"I should be off as well." Roland said before also bowing to Edward. "Sire." He went off into his and Noah's tent.

All too quickly Edward and I seemed to be standing alone with Father. Edward looked awkward again as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sir Thatcher, I was hoping to ask permission to take Alice for a walk around the city." He looked down at me and added, "That is if you are up for it…?" I found it rather amazing that I was the one that he had actually asked.

To my surprise, Father nodded. "I don't see a problem with that." He cast a small glance over at Edward's 'squires'. "Be back well before nightfall." He told me before giving me a half hug by just wrapping an arm around my shoulders and squeezing them.

"Ow… careful, Father, I'm still sore." I had meant it more as teasing him, but I saw the dark shadow that touched Edward's eyes and regretted saying something.

"Then perhaps I should just send you to bed so that you can be healed in time for the world championship?" Father had seen my jest at least.

"No, no. I'm fine." I smiled innocently up at him.

"Very well. Good day, your highness." He bowed and headed off after Roland into the tent.

Edward and I stood there a moment looking at each other, and then Edward offered me his arm. "Well, shall we?" I took his arm with a smile. His 'squires' fell several yards behind us as we started our walk. "How is your arm? Have you actually been listening to the surgeon?" There seemed to be an under tone of actual concern in his words of humor.

I sighed dramatically. "Yes. Lots of rest, lots of boredom, and no joisting, no fun. You have no need to worry. No one will even let me help set up camp, let alone near a lance."

He nodded. "That's good." Slightly relieved, but still skeptical.

"You know, I'm honestly surprised my father allowed this. If it had been," I paused, I had almost said 'If it had been Michael' but I had managed to stop myself. "Any other young man, I don't think he would have let me go… or him live."

"Hmm…" Edward replied thoughtfully. "You think it's because of who my father is." It should have been a question, but the straightforward air he had placed on the words made them seem more of a statement.

"Yes." I had to admit it since it was what I was thinking.

"Ah. And here I had hoped that he had just liked me." He said with a bit of a chuckle.

"No. Impossible. He detests all men how look at me as more than a knight."

"Oh, then that's why." I gave him a curious look. "I see you as a very noble knight." He smiled that enchanting crooked smile of his. I felt a wide smile spread across my face.

* * *

Edward and I walked around Paris for hours that seemed like minutes. I hadn't expected to enjoy that day so much. Had God heard my prayer for aid in my distressing decision? Perhaps. I felt like a completely different person around Edward. It was almost like being around Noah; comfortable, easy, lighthearted, we had both made jokes, and really enjoyed the time. I was surprised to find that Edward had been right about the squires following us, after a while I had entirely forgotten that they were there.

When the sky started to fade from bright blue to purples, pinks, red, and orange we started back to my camp. Just before we came into sight of the camp, Edward started to look very nervous. He slowed his pace as we neared the edge of where we would have to part, and finally came to stop behind one of our tents, and turned to face me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked looking up at him confused.

"No… It's just…" Edward looked down at the ground, anywhere but at me. "I… well…" He was stumbling over his words and reached out and took my right hand, turning his gaze to it, rubbing it gently. "I-I don't have pretty words as your herald, but… Alice…" He took a deep breath. "I have never felt like this for anyone. It's… It is as if I am in hell and heaven all at once, but… I don't mind. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" He raised his gaze to my eyes and I saw a _light_ shining out from the depths of his brown eyes.

"Edward…" I said in a whisper. Sadly, I had been correct about the torn feeling returning and it picked the most inopportune moment of all.

His expression turned pained very quickly, and he dropped his eyes again. "Perhaps I've given you a great deal to think about…" He paused a moment as if thinking himself. "With your permission I would like to see you again."

"Yes, of course." I said in a whisper. Was even my voice trying to escape this feeling of torment?

He took a deep breath as if to steady himself, then leaded forward and kissed my forehead. "Please think of what I have said… but I pray you lose no sleep over it." Edward gently released my hand and started to walk away.

"Good night, Edward." I said turning to watch him go. I could feel the bright blush across my cheeks.

He turned back to smile at me crookedly. "May you have a pleasant night as well, Alice."


	15. Chapter 13

This semester was probably one of the longest in my life. I had to devote all my free time to studying, but I have not forgotten about my writing. I have not gotten a chance to write and for that, I am sorry. And I'm also sorry that this chapter is a bit short. But here is the (hopefully) long awaited 13th chapter of Alice's Tale. Enjoy.

**Chapter 13 – Proof**

After Edward and I had parted, I reported in to Father. He was not at all surprised that Edward had gotten me back on time and made little to no comment on how the day had gone. I wished him a good night as well and headed back to my tent. Kate wasn't in and probably wouldn't be until the wee hours of the morning. She usually had a lot of work in the day or two before the start of the tournament. I changed into my night clothes and was more than ready for a night of sleep; I was honesty trying not to think to hard about what Edward had said to me so I would not lose sleep over it. Besides, it was not as if I was able to compete here anyways, so I would have a lot of time to ponder his words and my feelings.

My sleep was interrupted some time after I had drifted off by someone softly calling my name. "Alice… Alice, wake up! Please? ... Alice!" I opened my eyes still heavy eyes, but after seeing just who had been calling my name I was suddenly fully awake again.

"_Go away_, Michael!" I snapped at the last person I wanted to see and the last person that should be sneaking into my tent. I glanced at the other side of the tent; Kate lay on her bedroll fast asleep. Was he really this daft? He had to be to be trying this again! "Tell me that you're drunk, because if you are not then you have no logical reason to try something this idiotic!"

He smiled. "No, I'm not drunk." He whispered his reply. "You must come with me. I have my proof!" Michael sounded excited. Honest to goodness excitement. I would have preferred if he was drunk and was going to try and beg for my forgiveness.

"Proof of what?" I was a little lost now on just what he was thinking.

"That I had nothing to do with your injury in Bordeaux." He reached out and took my hand, but jerked it away. "Alice, please?"

"Why should I trust you? You have given me no reason to." I glared at him.

"Then let me show you a reason. Please, I do not believe this will take long, but we must hurry."

"You expect me to go outside like this? I'm in my night clothes and you shouldn't even be here!" I snapped again.

He looked at me pleadingly. "Please forgive me for coming to you like this, but it's the only way. So, will you come or no?"

I sighed and stood. "I'm going to regret this." I mumbled as I went and got my cloak. I threw the cloak around my shoulders, and followed Michael out the back of my tent. He held the fabric up so I could go out first. It was well into the night judging by where the moon was sitting in the sky.

"This way." Michael said heading out of our camp and into the city. I pulled my cloak tightly around myself just in case we should pass anyone. We walked in silence for a long while until we came upon another campsite on the other end of town. Michael had me follow him as he crept along behind the tents. He motioned for me to stop behind a tent that still had light shining behind it. "This is my father's tent."

I still didn't see the point in this, but I knew better than to talk at the moment. After all, I was behind enemy lines. I didn't have to wait long though to hear what Michael had probably dragged me here for. There were several sets of footsteps and then someone cleared their throat.

"Enter." The gruff and cold voice that I recognized as Michael's father called. The soft sound of the cloth of the tent being pulled aside and then dropped followed the order. "You're late."

"Forgive me, Count. I did not expect to hear from you so soon after Bordeaux." A man's voice that I didn't know replied. "After all, that lance you purchased from me should have done the trick."

"If by "trick" you mean that my son no longer allows me to have anything to do with his lances, armor, or his horse and that girl is still alive than that was not the "trick" I paid you for." Adhemar said his voice rising just a little with each word.

Michael was smiling brightly. He leaned close to me, his lips brushed my ear as he spoke, "Do you believe me now?"

I only nodded. He slowly got to his feet and I followed him as he led me back toward my own tent. Thankfully the streets of Paris were long vacant of anyone other than the lone traveler who did not pay any mind to us. We walked in silence for a long while. I decided that if I wanted to say something to him I should do so before we arrived back at my camp.

"So… what did you think this would do other than earn you an apology?"

"Perhaps earn me another chance with you?" Michael answered, not missing a beat. He smiled sheepishly down at me.

"I'm not sure I want to give you one." I folded my arms in front of me stubbornly.

He frowned, but it was just for a moment. "Just think about it, please? You've been a bit unreasonable with me because of something I didn't even do. You have to still feel for me or you would not have come with me." He gently traced the place where the lance had pierced my shoulder with his fingertips. "I have apologized for the damaged caused by my hands."

"I beg your pardon for the ill words and treatment I have given to you of late. I pray that you can over look my poor behavior." I said looking up at him as I tried to ignore his touch. I felt no pain from it.

"No need to be so formal, Alice. You apology is graciously accepted." He was also being formal, though it was probably only because I had been.

We stood there for long moments as the night went on around us, but we seemed frozen. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I took a step back from him and he let the hand that had been on shoulder return to his side. "I should return to my camp, as you should to yours."

"And your answer?" Michael asked unable to let me go without first making sure that I was going to think about him again. Although, I had been doing that already.

"I will consider it. Good night, Michael." I turned to go.

"Good night, Alice." I didn't have to see him to know that he was smiling brightly as he took turned to go. It took everything in me not to turn around to see if he was watching me as he departed as well. I had the sinking suspicion that he was.


	16. Chapter 14

… Okay guys, this may have taken me forever and a few days, but here it is! Chapter 14! Bit of a flier chapter, but I've been putting this one off for some time now. Thank you for your patients and for sticking with me through all of this! You guys rule! Please enjoy.

**Chapter 14 – Unexpected Meetings**

I was a little surprised when no one pried into why I looked so tired the next morning or why I seemed to be gloomy. I had heard Father whispering to Uncle Geoff that my mood was because I was unable to compete and I would feel better later. He had a knowing tone that I didn't exactly understand, but I gave it very little thought as I had other things on my mind. We were headed out to the archery grounds since it had been agreed that we should all go and watch Noah compete. Personally, I just thought that everyone believed watching the joist would just worsen my already bad mood.

At the archery field we ended up taking a seat in the stands. Archery rounds were much different from the other tournament games. Everyone that competed in archery went at once, with each man shooting at his own target. After every shot the targets were moved back a set number of yards. The man with the highest actuary at the longest range was declaimed the winner. Noah's lane was close to where we were seated with only two others closer.

Next to me was a girl with dark hair and soft blue eyes sat on the edge of her chair with her hands clasp in front of her as if in prayer. She was pretty, perhaps a little plain, but it was clear that she was the daughter of a well ranking noble. Her green dress was finely made and she had a small amount of jewelry on as well. Her eyes were completely focused on the match and if I had to guess I would say that she actually knew how everything worked. She clapped with much vigor when Noah advanced into the semifinals. As Noah waited for those not completing in the semifinals to clear the field, he smiled in our direction and the lot of us cheered for him. The girl next to me was grinning brightly back at him and waved a little. She glanced at me and glared a bit after seeing that I was looking at Noah too.

"Excuse me," I said to her with a slight smile. She looked shocked that I was speaking to her. "You wouldn't happen to be Isabella, would you?"

She looked me up and down before answering. "Might you be Alice Thatcher, then?" She asked with a touch of excitement in her eyes. I nodded. "I thought so! Noah speaks so highly of you, as if you were his sister. Please call me Bella, Isabella is so formal!"

"He speaks a great deal about you as well, Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." I smiled at her genuinely.

"You as well, Alice," She returned the smile happily. "Don't you think Noah has a lovely form? I can't believe he makes all his own arrows! Why when my father used to compete…"

The rest of the match was spent with Bella chatting about archery and us cheering Noah to victory. I had to admit, Noah had been right, I did like Bella. Despite her higher rank she seemed perfectly fine with Noah and the rest of us for that matter. She was knowledgeable about the tournament and, although, she found the joist "dull because it seems to focus less on skill and more on luck" she was fun to talk to about most of the events.

While Noah and Bella went off to see the sights of Paris, the rest of us returned to camp. Noah had been more pleased that I approved of Bella and we had gotten along so well than he had been with his victory in archery. I was happy for them both, if not a little envious. They made being in love look so easy and that I felt a little stupid for not being able to make up my mind. With all of this bouncing around in my mind, I was not at all prepared for the shock I received when I returned to my tent.

"Mother!" I exclaimed as I happily ran into her arms. I could hardly believe that she was actually there.

She wrapped me in her arms and chuckled softly as she stroked my hair. "Hello, darling." She said holding me a little tighter. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, you have no idea." My words were a little muffled since I had buried my head in her shoulder.

"Will, I'll just have to come with you all next year." Mother said. Father must have followed me in my tent without me realizing it.

"That's not altogether a bad idea, Jocelyn." Father came over and wrapped his arms around both of us.

"Besides, you've let our baby get injured." She said sternly.

"It wasn't my intention." He replied sounding a little ashamed. I heard them exchange a soft kiss before Father released both of us. "I'm going to go see how Kate is doing on your armor repairs and let the two of you catch for a while."

"Thank you, Father." I said finally letting go of my mother long enough to turn and smile at him. Once Father was gone, I sat down on my bedroll and looked up at her a little distressed. "I have so much to tell you and not a clue where to begin…" I said shaking my head a little.

Mother only smiled at me knowingly. "Start at the beginning then."

I took a deep breath before I started and then told Mother everything I had been wanting to tell her for months: of Edward and Michael, of my heartache and confusion, of Noah's odd behavior and finding out about Bella, of the banquets and the tournaments. She only listened, wiped my eyes when a few tears fell, and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. "And I've no idea what to do about this!" I said as a frustrated conclusion.

"Oh, Alice…" She said after a long pause. She leaned over and pulled me into another hug and kissed my forehead. "What a horrible choice you have to make." She released me from the hug and placed her hands gently on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye. "Love can be both a blessing and a curse, the best and worst thing in the world. It knows no status or family name. No county or land. It is the most you can ever hope for and you can hope to never have to deal with it. But, Alice, you need to remember that this is a choice that you are going to have a live with for the rest of your life. I will respect your choice, whatever… _who_ever, you choose. From what you have told me, both of them seem to pose their own troubles. Will you be happy with a life in court? Could you stand for your father to never speak to you again? These are things you need to think about. You are my daughter as much as you are your father's, and I know that you will make the choice that it best for you."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

I happily sat around our small camp fire with everyone as we all took turns regaling Mother with stories of the different stops on the tournament. It was wonderful having her there and despite her advice from earlier I had hardly given the troubles another thought. I was just so pleased to have her there. As it came to Uncle Geoff's turn he started in his usual grand fashion, I leaned on Father's shoulder while Mother was on his other side. It reminded me of so many other times that we all had sat round fires in our backyard at home and Uncle Geoff would be telling us some random tale either from Father's time on his first tournament or something that he had came up with. Whatever the tale, he knew how to spin his web of sweet words to keep us all hanging on every single syllable.

Uncle Geoff wove an enchanting tale of two brothers that had been locked away in a tower for years. In turn they each were love-struck by the same woman that they had spied from their single window. They fought for a time, but decided that they needed to first free themselves from the tower before they could even think of wedding the fair maiden. After a time they were set free them the tower and they went to ask for the lady's hand in marriage. Her father decided that she would marry which ever was the victory in single combat between the two. The lady on the other hand, did not wished to be married, but wished to stay a virgin her whole life long. In the end, the knight that loved her best lost the battle, but his brother the victor died of his battle wounds and bid his brother marry the lady. I wasn't sure if I liked the ending, but the story had been lovely. After all, I would have taken a sword up myself and fought to be left well enough alone.

"Is that one of your tales for you new book, Geoff?" Father asked when it was finished.

"Yes, I'm not exactly sure which character I'm going to have tell it though." Geoff replied thoughtfully.

"It should be the Knight's tale." I said speaking up while everyone else was thinking.

"How's that, Alice?" Geoff asked with a grin.

"Because only a knight would think that he could win a lady's hand by winning a battle for her." I replied with a smirk.

"Isn't that the truth." Kate threw in with a chuckle.

"Nothing wrong with that." Wat said a bit out of some kind of cake he had been eating.

"The Knight's Tale it is then. I'll have to make it much more wordy though. He rambles something horrible!" Geoff said as he scribbled a couple of notes down on a page.

"And you don't?" Roland said in good natured teasing.

"My old friend, I only use the words that are necessary. Nothing more or less, just those that make you wish to hear more. I wouldn't be a great writer if I couldn't do that properly!"

"Well, I'm off to bed!" I said standing in hopes of stopping a bickering match between Uncle Geoff and Roland. "Tomorrow is sure to be interesting and I need the extra rest what with the healing arm and all. Goodnight, all." I hugged them all in turn and headed off to my tent not really thinking that my words of tomorrow's excitement would actually be true.


End file.
